Love between detectives
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: What happens when the best detective in the world needs help solving the kira case? He calls in some help from the second best detective. But what will happen when this 'moon' isn't quite what he was expecting? LXOc. Image is pic of moon, 1st is start, 2nd is later on (will be told).
1. info

**Name:**

Gen Kinaka

Moon

**Birthday:**

April 8, 1979

**Hair:**

brown hair

long

hime haircut

various hairstyles

**Eyes:**

Brown to hazle

light reflection

**Personality:**

very quiet

calculating in her silence

unbelievably persistent when she's found something she believes is correct

sweet

but also be cold.

very good at adjusting her personality to fit the situation

very good at playing different roles when she goes out and investigates

very competitive.

**outfit:**

Always changing

never wears

uniforms

ties

hats.

**Status:**

Secret agent who disguises her voice to make it sound like a boys

used a rainbow changing moon pic when talking on a screen.

Has a double job as a Super Model as a way to throw off suspicion of her being moon

**other:**

She was orphaned at the age of 3 when her mother was murdered

Her father had left the family when she was born and she didn't even know his name

She had to live on the streets in a bad neiborhood when the bank reposessed the house due to the death of her mother

she made friends with the kids that walked around the streets including her best friend Ayumi.

Her and Ayumi lived mostly in the playgrounds that they could find

Mugging some people so stay alive

She saved up alittle of the money from mugging people and by age 10 was able to afford a hotel room

From then on she trained to be a detective and by the age of 15 become one.

She then made enough money to move up to better rooms in the hotels.

By age 16 she started to work as moon secretly.

No one knew it was her for she quit as Gen Kinaka and joined back in under the misterious name of moon.

Not only to keep herself safe but to also avoid working directly with people she hated. Now know one even remembered Gen from before.

**height:**

5 ft

**weight:**

95 IB

**Name:**

Ayumi Yashita

Star

**Birthday:**

April 16, 1979

**Hair:**

blonde hair with pink tips

medium

various hairstyles

**Eyes:**

Emerald green

**Personality:**

Outgoing

Loud

Loyal

A bit of a clutz

Sweet and caring especially towards gen

**outfit:**

Always changing

**Status:**

Secret agent

used a rainbow changing star pic when talking on a screen.

**other:**

She was orphaned birth when her mother died giving birth to her

Her father been killed by a serial killer a month before she was born

She had to live on the streets in a bad neiborhood when the orphanage caught on fire

She was the soul survivor

she made friends with the kids that walked around the streets including her best friend Gen.

Her and Gen lived mostly in the playgrounds that they could find

Mugging some people so stay alive

**height:**

5 ft 5 in

**weight:**

105 IB


	2. found you

2 am

Gen's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! I looked at the number on my cell phone. I knew it way too well. He has been calling every hour on the hour trying to convince me to join in on the Kira case with L.

I sigh irritably and open the phone. I quickly changed my voice mechanically and basically shouted "No!" then shut the phone and tried to get back to sleep. Damn him! Stop calling me! There is no way in hell I'm working with L!

Ryuzaki's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! I open the phone to talk to Watari. "So how'd it go?" I asked. "Well in a word, bad." "Well what did he say?" "No." Well that was short.

"Is there anyway to get his address?" I ask. "I don't know his address. I only know his cell number. Sorry." he said. I smiled at what he said. "Well then track his cell down." I said then hung up.

7 am

Gen's POV

Ding dong! Ding dong! I got out of bed and asked into the mic who it was. They just said that they needed to speak to me. "Give me a few minutes." I responded tiredly into the mic.

I quickly changed into a black sleeveless tank with a pink floral pattern, black jeans with pink belt, and black and pink sketchers. I pulled the backs of my hair into a messy bun and proceeded to opened the door after throwing a pillow at Ayumi to wake her up.

She got dressed in a white dress with yellow mini shirt over it and matching yellow pumps. She just left her hair down, only combing it out to detangle it.

In no time Ayumi, me, and the man were sitting in the living room area. "So what do you want?" I asked the man keeping my cool. I didn't know all that much about this man and didn't know if he was part of the FBI or not.

"Is there anyone that goes by the name of moon at this hotel?" he asks. How could he have found me! "Moon? I'm sorry but I don't know of anyone who goes by that name here. Do you Ayumi?" "No I haven't heard that name either. But we did just move in an hour or so ago." she spoke keeping her cool. Good Ayumi. Try to keep a straight face.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble coming here to not find who it is you're looking for." I say trying to get him out of the room. "Actually. I'd like it if you two ladies would follow me for some questioning." he spoke turning around and grabbing me by the wrist. "Why. Did we do something wrong?" Ayumi asks walking over to you two. He grabs her wrist and starts pulling you both out of the hotel room.

Ryuzaki's POV

Knock Knock! Knock Knock! That must be him. I walked over to the door and opened it. "I brought HIM and his friend." Watari said pulling in two girls. Which one is moon and which is HER friend.

"Which ever one of you is Moon I wish to talk to her alone." "We haven't a clue what you're talking about. Right Ayumi?" the one on the right spoke up. "Um. Y... yeah. Of course." the other one stuttered. "I mean why would we? It's not like we're hiding anything."

The one presumed to be named Ayumi gave the fakest smile I've ever seen. Clearly she was lying. She didn't know how to keep her cool under pressure. The other one, however, did. She must be moon.

Gen's POV

Ayumi! Just stop talking or they are going to figure it out! "Moon. I feel we are wasting our time. We must work together to solve the Kira case." the boy in front of me spoke directly to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can we go now?" I asked keeping my cool. "Is that right? Than I suppose you don't know who I am either. Or who he is." he asked pointing to the man who dragged me here.

"No. I can't say I do." I spoke clear and confidently. "I am L. And that is Watari." He spoke. L! I couldn't help but glare. I see a smirk come across his face.


	3. she's cute

Ryuzaki's POV

Yeah. They are the right people. "You're glaring means you know the name. Watari. Take Ayumi out of the room. I want to talk to Moon alone." I watched as Watari pulled Ayumi out of the room.

"Moon. We need to work together." I tell her sitting down next to her on the couch. "No. I refuse." she states angrily getting up to leave. I grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit back down.

"Listen. No matter if we like each other or not we need to work together to bring Kira to justice quickly." I inform her. "No you listen. There is no way is hell I'll work with you on this, or any, case. I would rather let Kira kill me. Understood? Good." she says angrily, pulling her wrist from my hand, and storming out of the room.

"Moon!" I yell after her. When I reached the hallway she, and Ayumi, were gone. Watari was no where in sight either. I hope Watari is getting them back. I walked back inside and sit down on the couch. I rest my chin on my knees.

She's a lot stronger than she looks. I wonder if she meant it when she said she would rather be killed than work with me? What did I ever do to her? Watari comes back into the room alone.

"Sorry Ryuzaki but she escaped before I could catch up to her." he spoke walking up to me. "We'll have to go get her again tomorrow. If we wait she may reconsider." I get up and walked to my room. I sit down and turn on my laptop to begin researching for the Kira case.

Gen's POV

I get back to my apartment. I walk in with Ayumi close behind. "That jerk! That arrogant, self centered, jerk!" I yell storming into my own room. "I would never even consider working with him!" I yell again.

"Gen. Calm down. He'll probably come back again soon to fetch us. We need to spend this time relocating. Not throwing a temper tantrum." Ayumi says holding me still. I took a deep breath and agreed.

"I believe he tracked this cell number down." I say taking out my cell phone. "Ayumi. Switch phones with me." I say pushing the phone towards her. "I don't see how much good that will do. We're always together." she says switching with me.

"That is where we must change. We will be in the same hotel. But we must stay in different rooms. At least one floor apart." I say beginning to pack up. "Right." she says starting to pack up as well.

"Ayumi. Try to relax when talking to someone about this. If you get nervous, they will be able to tell you're lying. Try to think of a time when you were really in the situation. That's the method I used when we started lying about this. And whatever you do, don't give out my room number needlessly." I explain to her. "Right." she responds.

1 hour later

Ayumi's POV

Gen and I had just found a new apartment, not too far from the old one. "Ok, I'm room #10, and you are room # 45." I say out loud. "Right. I'll see you in a little." Gen speaks entering the elevator.

I head up to my room and started to unpack. Almost the moment I was completely unpacked, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Gen. She was holding her laptop. "Let's get started." she said walking in. She sat down and opened her laptop.

"You gonna try hacking onto L's drive again?" I ask. "Of course. I refuse to come in second to HIM!" she yells, which sort of frightened me. "Ok, ok. Don't yell like that." I say trying to calm her down. "Gomenasai." I hear her whisper.

"Turn off your cell phone. If he tracks it down again while we're together it could be trouble. Keep it off while we are together." she says. "Good idea!" I chimed. I turned off my cell phone and started researching on the kira case.

1 hour later

Gen's POV

"Ok I think that's enough for now." I say closing my laptop. "I should be going; I have to figure out when I'm free tomorrow so we can research more." I say. "Ok. I guess that'll work too. But since you started working on the kira case we haven't spent any friendship time. Whenever we're together we're always working on the case." Ayumi pointed out.

I sighed. "I know. I'll see if I can pencil in some time. Or maybe even take a day off. I don't know." I say walking out. I went up to my room and worked on my schedule. I was able to find one day when I didn't have anything scheduled. So I scheduled something for that day.

'GIRL'S DAY OUT!' is what I wrote on that day. I found that the day right after that had 2 hours that had nothing scheduled I wrote 'RESEARCH ON CASE' in that spot. Good I won't be off track. I sighed again. There is no way I'll lose to you L! No way in hell!

Ryuzaki's POV

Why won't she work with me? She should know better than anyone that kira needs to be brought down quickly. The best way to do that is to work together. I never expected that moon would be a girl though. And such a beautiful girl at that. Wait, what! Stop thinking like that! I must concentrate on the kira case! Not think about girls! I wonder if she's thinking about me? If she is she's probably thinking bad things about me. I sighed.


	4. tracking you down AGAIN

Ayumi's POV

The next Day

6 a.m.

Ding dong! Ding dong! I awoke to the sound of the doorbell. "Who is it?" I asked into the mic. "A visitor wishes to speak to you." The voice came through. A visitor? Who could be visiting me at *looks at clock* 6 a.m?

"OK give me a few." I said and began getting ready. I changed into a yellow butterfly kimono style T-Shirt, black ruffled skirt, and black knee-high boots. I combed out my hair and pulled the sides back into a black butterfly hair clip.

"Ok send them up." I spoke into the mic. A moment later the same man that abducted me and Gen the day before appeared at the door. She was right it was the cell phone they had traced!

"Where is miss moon?" the man, watari was it, asked. "Not here. You wasted a trip. We split up and switched phones so you can't trace her that way anymore." I spoke up confidently and angrily. "Very well but I would still like it if you could come with me please." He said, no more like demanded, taking a step toward me, and reaching for my hand.

I took a quick step back and got prepared to run. No way was I getting caught again. "Miss we only wish to capture kira quickly so no one else has to die. Will you and moon not help us?" "No we will not. Gen made it very clear she will not willingly work with that bastard 'L'!"

"I am sorry you both feel that way. I will return for both you and miss moon." And with that he walked out the door and away. I checked to make sure he was good and gone, before pulling out my phone and calling Gen.

Gen's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! I looked at the number on my cell phone. It was my number, meaning Ayumi was calling me for some reason. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone in my normal voice, no mechanical tampering.

"Gen! He was here again, that watari guy! He says he'll be back again to get us both! What do we do he found us again! Gen…!" she was hysterical I had to try to calm her. "Ayumi, calm down. He may be able to find you but as long as you don't tell him were I am there is no need to worry. He has no use for you. He only wants me."

"…Ok. Alright but he found me again what do we do if he finds a way around this and finds you? He did it once; he might be able to do it again." "Let me worry about that. If he finds us I'll figure out how and prevent it like I did with the phones and rooms. Relax and don't worry." "Ok. I'm trusting you Gen. Bye." "Bye" I hung up the phone and laid back down to go back to sleep.

Ryuzaki's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello watari did you get her?" "Afraid not. She took precautionary measures. She switched phones with her friend and is now staying in separate rooms." "So she now has her friend's phone?" "I would imagine so."

"Look up her call log and see about reoccurring numbers. I'm sure she's still keeping in contact with moon." "I will find out and get back to you." I closed the phone. So she is learning from her mistakes to hamper my tracking of her. But why?

1 hour later

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Did you find it watari?" "Yes there is only one number being called from that cell phone under the name of 'star'. That must be her friend's alias. Now do you wish for me to track that phone?"

"Yes. Bring her back here as soon as you can watari. We are loosing precious time on this." "Will do." She's ignoring the obvious but still she seems to be doing a lot to avoid joining me. I sincerely wonder why.


	5. captured

12 p.m

Gen's POV

Knock! Knock! Knock! Ugh! Why do people have to keep interrupting my sleep! I got up off the bed and walked to the door. "One second." I yelled through the door.

I change into a white T-Shirt with the word 'LOVE' written across the chest and a big pink heart for the 'O', A pink mini sweat jacket over it, a pink flair skirt, pink lace mid thigh tube socks, and white boots that come to half way up the shins.

I combed my hair out and put a white headband with pink smoke hearts separating my sides from my backs. I put on a little bit of mascara and some black eyeliner on my upper eyelids.

I then go to the door and open it. The second I do my wrists are grabbed, I'm spun around quick, a leather bag is put over my head, and my hands are tied securely behind my back. "What is this?! Who the hell are you?!" I yell through the bag but get no response. Instead I am lifted up and carried bridal style away.

1 hour earlier

Ayumi's POV

Knock! Knock! Knock! "I'll be right there Gen!" I yell toward the door. I was in the middle of a video game on my laptop and wanted to finish where I was before stopping. I get to a good spot to stop on the game, shut down my laptop, and answer the door. The second I do my wrists are grabbed, I'm spun around quick, a leather bag is put over my head, my hands are tied securely behind my back, and I'm carried away.

Gen's POV

The next thing I knew I was in a car of some sort. "Where are you taking me?!" No response again. Now I was getting mad. A few minutes later I was carried out of the car, kicking and yelling "let me go!" I might add, into an elevator.

From there I was carried hurriedly around and finally I reached the destination I was being transported to. Once inside they threw me down onto a couch or arm chair of some sort, rebound my hands so I'm attached to the chair and the bag was removed.

Once my vision readjusted to the light I realized I was in non other than 'L's apartment. Great, just great. Doesn't this guy ever give up? I take a look around yourself and see they also got ayumi, she was in the chair next to you. A moment later and 'L' came into the room with three pieces of strawberry shortcake.

Ayumi's POV

After what seemed like endless travel, by car and by being carried I arrive at the intended destination, am thrown onto a chair and tied down. The bag was removed from my face and I could see I was back in Gen's arch enemy 'L's room again. This is gonna get real bad, real fast if he drags Gen back here again.

As though on cue Gen was dragged through the door and bound to the chair next to you. The bag was removed from her head and I could tell she recognized the room, if looks could kill comes to mind at this moment to say the least. A moment later and the infamous 'L' shuffles into the room carrying three pieces of … strawberry shortcake? *stomach growls* Great and when I'm starving too. T.T


	6. Team Up

Gen's POV

I'm sitting here watching 'L's every move as he makes his was to the chair opposite to mine. *ayumi's stomach growl* If he's gonna try to bribe us to join his investigation with cake Ayumi will probably cave pretty quick. I doubt she's eaten anything yet today.

He placed the two pieces of cake in front of me and ayumi, sat in his chair, and began to speak. "So Moon. You still stand by your decision not to join my investigation?" Is he seriously asking me that again?!

"Yes I do. If that's why you ABDUCTED me and my friend than you are more pitiful then I thought 'L'" I spat back at him. "Moon…" Wow he really doesn't give up does he! "We NEED to work together or MORE people will be murdered at the hands of kira. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

*Anime Vein* "Yes I am ABSOLUTELY, POSSITIVELY sure I won't reconsider." "Moon…" He obviously won't take no as an answer, will he? "What is it about the word NO you can't comprehend?!" I yell at him.

He smirks at me and continues to speak. "I didn't want to have to do this but I won't have watari untie you until you agree to help me bring down kira." He took a bite of his cake and I could see the starved look on Ayumi's face as she stared at the piece of cake on the table in front of her. Ayumi's face suddenly perked up. What is she planning?

"Ne-ne L-kun! I have an idea!" she suddenly yelled hopping hyperly in her seat. 'L's face held a shocked expression for a second but returned to normal quickly. "Yes and what might that be?" "How about Watari unties me and leaves me and gen alone for a minute? I really, really, really think I can convince her to join your team." …Ayumi… what are you planning?

"hmm. Very well but Watari will guard the door in case this is an attempt to escape." 'L' got up and walked back out of the room and Watari did the same through the front door after untying Ayumi. Ok Ayumi make your move, HOW are you planning to try and convince me to work with my arch nemesis?

Ayumi stretched out her arms and in seconds she grabbed the cake she had been staring at and scarfed it down. *sweat drop* She only wanted to be untied so she could eat the cake. …Somehow I'm not surprised… *sweat drop*

"Gen…" "Ayumi you know no matter what you say my answer to joining him is going to be no. So… are you really going to try?" Ayumi's face turned to a shocked expression as she looked at me, almost processing my response, then suddenly she smiled.

"Are you sure gen?" Ayumi walked behind me and untied me from my chair. I stretched out finally glad to get those ropes off. "I mean I don't think it'd be that big of a deal and I thought of something that I think would be very advantageous about this to your constant struggle to best 'L'." Something advantageous to me besting 'L'?

"And that would be, Ayumi?" I've got to admit she's got me curious. "She rested her chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "If you work with 'L' you'll know all of his secrets." She hopped back up off my shoulder and sat down next to me in the chair. "His secrets?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah if you work with him you'll get to see his thought process, how he solves his cases, even any patterns he may have that help him. You could learn how he solves his cases and either hinder his process in your next case or find a way to solve it faster than him. Then you'd finally be able to best him at a case!"

…That's actually kind of… "smart idea Ayumi. I suppose working with him would give me a chance to spy on him. Learn his secret to solving cases so fast." I closed my eyes in thought. I opened my eyes and stood up facing her.

"Ok I'll give it a shot." Her face instantly brightened and she started doing her weird happy hopping thing. "I knew it! I knew I could convince you!" I couldn't help but smile she was so energetic and goofy it was actually funny.

"Have you decided yet?" 'L's voice stopped Ayumi dead in her tracks and made my smile completely disappear. I had almost forgotten HE was still here waiting. I turned and looked at him at the doorway. "Very well, if we are working together you are to call me Gen. Understood?" He smirked. "Glad to have you working with me, Gen. you may call me Ryuzaki from now on." I nodded.


	7. rooms and phsychological profiles

Gen's POV

Recap:

"Have you decided yet?" 'L's voice stopped Ayumi dead in her tracks and made my smile completely disappear. I had almost forgotten HE was still here waiting. I turned and looked at him at the doorway. "Very well, if we are working together you are to call me Gen. Understood?" He smirked. "Glad to have you working with me, Gen. you may call me Ryuzaki from now on." I nodded.

End Recap:

"However…" I turned back to Ayumi "Ayumi I don't want you working on this case directly. It's too dangerous and unnecessary." She held a shocked expression. "But Gen..." "This is NOT up for discussion!" I yell then turned to leave.

"Gen, one more thing." L spoke up as my hand was on the door knob. I looked back at him. "I would prefer it if you staid here so reaching you will not be an issue." my eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit. He wants me to stay in the same hotel room as him?

"You want me to stay at the same hotel as you?" "Yes and in the same room if you don't mind. So I don't have to leave the room for a face to face with you. Will that be a problem?" as he spoke he turned around and headed into what looked like the kitchen.

I just stared in the same direction he had gone blinking in confusion. In the same hotel room? I felt my face heat up a bit. I shook it off just in time, before he re-entered the room. "Fine but Ayumi will still stay with me as well so you'll be sharing with two girls. Is that a problem for you, Ryuzaki?"

I turned back toward the front door and placed my hand on the handle ready to leave. "No that will be fine but if you do not wish for her to work on the case then why have her room here?"

"She'll have a role to play but she will not have a DIRECT role that will put her in harms way. Come on Ayumi we have packing to do. The sooner we get set up here the sooner we can work on catching kira." I opened the door at that point and left a shocked Ryuzaki and Ayumi standing there staring.

3 hours later

Ryuzaki's POV

"Ok now that you are all moved in let's share the information we have gathered." I started the conversation. Gen walked over and sat in the chair parallel to me. She took one look at Ayumi and jerked her head a bit towards the bedroom door.

Ayumi gave a nod and walked into the bedroom leaving us alone to speak. "How about you go first? I don't feel like wasting my breath saying what you already know." "Very well. From what I have deduced kira can kill with only a name and a face.

It also seems he can control the cause and time of death and can control his victims' actions prior to death to some extent. We have seen proof of this by a group of his victims who were in jail and acted very strangely just before there deaths…"

"Strangely how?" "Three of them wrote suicide notes which have a hidden message from kira himself to me, one escaped to the guard's bathroom, and another drew a pentagon in his own blood on the wall of his cell. It also seems that kira has access to all of our classified information. Now listen carefully to what I have to say next."

I pull out a marker and some paper and began to draw my diagram. "On December 14, 12 FBI agents entered Japan. Now on December 19th, using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words in this window of only 5 days kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened.

Because he didn't know any of there names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use them against the 12 FBI agents. And as we know on December 27th kira got a file containing all the names and faces of the FBI agents in Japan and killed off every last one of them.

During this period to the best of our knowledge at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all alleged criminals, ex convicts or suspects in ongoing investigations, so legally speaking they were innocent. What this means is that kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents.

He killed that many people so we wouldn't be able to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth he probably only needed a few. He waited eight days so the FBI could investigate other suspects which meant there'd be no timeline linking him to their deaths.

I suspect that kira had to be one of the people the FBI were investigating between the 14th and the 19th of December, in fact I have no doubt." "Sound reasoning." "Ok your turn." "Hmm. Let me think. Mmmm." She closed her eyes, and looked to be deep in thought.

"From what I have figured out it seems that kira is a student, and given the times of death I would assume high school. Judging by Kira's psychological profile I think it's safe to say he has a strong, but misguided idea of justice and definitely thinks he is larger than life.

However in order for kira to commit these murders and blend into normal society he has to be very methodical and careful. Maybe even to a point of not trusting even his own family. I can't imagine killing people this way is easy so kira may keep himself separated from others when committing these murders so no one will suspect him.

But that's really the only thing I have deduced that you had not mentioned." I see so she does psychological profiles as part of her investigations. "Ok. Tonight the Japanese police, or rather what's left of them, will be coming over to further look into the deaths of the FBI agents." "What time?" "About an hour." I then got up and walked into the kitchen for more cake.


	8. tapes and the task force

1 hour later

Gen's POV

The task force arrived in 2 teams ½ hour apart from each other, no doubt to Ryuzaki's specifications. As soon as they had all arrived I made my appearance and introduced myself.

"Hello, Kira task force. I am moon but you may all refer to me as Gen for the duration of this investigation." I spoke facing them all, hands holding each other behind my back. They looked stunned at first but each pulled out their ID and told their names.

"I'm Yagami of the MPA." ID checks out, real. "Um Matsuda." Real. "I'm Aizawa." Same. "Mogi." Real. "Ukita." Same. How stupid are these guys? *sigh* "You all really need to learn to be more careful. If I were Kira…" I turn around and began walking to the couch while waving them off. "… You'd all be having a heart attack right now. Don't trust so easily…"

With that I sat down on the couch and looked at them all over the back with my neck resting on the back. "…ok?" They all look utterly shocked. "What?" They all looked more shocked but the younger one spoke up first, Matsuda was it?

"It's just that that's what Ryuzaki first said to us when we first met him." "Well clearly it didn't sink in if you made the same mistake twice. Now come…" I signal them over with my finger "…we have work to do." "Right." They all walked over and we began watching the tapes of the FBI agents' deaths.

4 a.m.

Ryuzaki's POV

We were watching the security tapes of all the FBI agents' deaths. None of them were leading anywhere. The only common factor is that they all died after receiving a file with the names of the agents and their pictures. Probably in an attempt to hide who Kira got the file from.

"Gen what is your opinion of the tapes?" no answer. "Gen?" I looked over and she was asleep, legs held close to her chest and her head resting on her right knee. She has a rather cute face when she's sleeping, so peaceful.

Ayumi walked in the door with four cups of extra large coffee. I guess that's where she went 2 hours ago. "Oh I see she dozed off before I got back." Ayumi spoke while opening the top of one of the coffees.

"This should wake her back up." She shook the coffee under Gen's nose and Gen jolted awake blinking a couple times, probably to clear her vision a bit.

Gen's POV

I had smelled some coffee and woke up from a dreamless sleep that I don't recall falling into. I stretched my arm, fists facing my cheeks and was handed a mochachinno by Ayumi.

I placed the coffee on the table and got up to stretch some more in an attempt to further wake up. "How long was I out?" I asked Ayumi. "Only about 2 hours. I'm going to put the other coffees in the fridge for later." She responds while walking into the kitchen.

I stretched out more as I spoke, pulling my arms across my chest one at a time then stretching out my back by reaching up and to the side. "So what did I miss with the tapes? Anything important Ryuzaki?" I heard Ayumi shuffle back into the room but paid her no mind.

I told her she can observe but I don't what her to say anything related to the case and that her main job in this is to get supplies need such as the coffee. I stretched my whole body out by doing a touching toes sort of thing but reached for about an inch behind my feet while I listened to his response.

"No nothing pertinent that I had seen." I switched and stretched out more by reaching for the ceiling as I spoke. "Good it would be rather annoying if I had missed something important because I couldn't stay awake." When I had finished stretching I looked over and almost everyone was staring at me, all except Ryuzaki who was looking at the TV screen.

"What?!" I asked everyone. They all snapped their heads back to the TV and I could see a slight blush on each of their faces. "You're just really flexible I think they were in shock." Ayumi spoke up defending them. "Right guys?" They all quickly said a yes or of course. "Whatever." I spoke as I sat back down and took a long sip of my coffee.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform." Ryuzaki spoke up and took a bite of some ice cream. When did he get ice cream? Never mind focus, Gen, focus. Matsuda begins explaining how Raye had died and the times and places of his death.

"So based on the records I have here Raye Penber comes through the west entrance to the Shinjuku station at 3:11 p.m. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the yomatotai line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it'll be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusions from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42 p.m…" Matsuda pauses and takes an ice cream cone from Watari.

"Oh thank you very much Watari. Um and at 4:42 p.m. he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." Watari hand me an ice cream. "Thanks." I say to him. "That's quite strange don't you think" Ryuzaki speaks. "What do you find strange?" asks chief Yagami. "Yeah. What is it? Did you notice something?" Matsuda this time.

"He was on that train from 3:13 to 4:42. That's almost an hour and a half but the yomatotai line is only an hour round trip. That's what's strange." I spoke up. "But more importantly there's the envelope." Ryuzaki points out. Envelope? Ryuzaki re-winded the tape to where Raye was entering the station.

There was an envelope like thing in his hands. "He's holding an envelope as he passes the ticket gate." Ryuzaki points out. "You're right, it's there under his arm but in the footage right before his death it's gone, I can't believe you actually caught that." Aizawa spoke.

"I don't see an envelope on this list of personal affects." Yagami spoke up looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "He must have ditched it on the train." I spoke again. "Hmm. He seems rather intent on looking into the train as the doors closed. Maybe Kira was on the train." I thought out loud.

"That's impossible!" Yagami speaks again. "So you noticed it as well Gen? I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There is no reason for Kira to be at the scene of his own crime if he can kill from a distance. Well maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption. And figured he could get away with such a bold move." Ryuzaki responds to Yagami's reaction.

"The only reason he would be there is to ensure his plan goes correctly. That's the only reason I can think of." I jumped back into the conversation. Ryuzaki begins eating his ice cream again and so do I.


	9. Surveillance

The next morning

Gen's POV

"Yes? Yes would you please hold for a moment? Ryuzaki it's Ukita at the MPA. He says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us." I hear Watari's voice and look back over the back of the couch at him.

"Fine then give Ukita the number for line 5 then have him ask the informant to call that line instead. It'll be safer that way." Ryuzaki responds. Watari goes back to the phone. "Mr. Matsuda, it's ok to turn your phone on now. Actually turn it on right away." Ryuzaki responds walking over to Matsuda sitting beside me. I watch his every move.

"Ah sure." Matsuda begins powering up his phone and the second it rings Ryuzaki snatches it out of his hands. I chuckle lightly under my breathe. Poor Matsuda, you just became Ryuzaki's personal phone.

Ryuzaki begins speaking in a different voice "Yes this is Suzuki, head of Kira's investigation public information division." Matsuda has a funny look of anger and 'are you kidding me' on his face. I couldn't help chuckle again. "Reye Penber's fiancé? Naomi Misora." Ryuzaki spoke.

As Watari spun the computer around to show a picture of the woman a look of shock and realization crossed his face. After a couple minutes he pulled the phone away from his face and ended the call handing it back to Matsuda.

"Apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died." "I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…?" Matsuda started but Mogi finished his sentence. "…Suicide." Ryuzaki had started walking to the right side of the wall. My eyes followed his every move.

He began to speak again. "No, the Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent." He stopped walking before continuing. "If anything it's more likely she would be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible she may have found a lead."

This time I spoke up. "Perhaps Kira got to her first." "Everyone at this point I would like to focus our investigation on only those people who Reye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well then who are these two individuals he was investigating?" Yagami asked. "Deputy Director Kitamura along with" Ryuzaki paused and looked over his shoulder at the police men. I have a feeling Yagami won't like the answer to his previous question.

"And Detective Superintendent Yagami, and their families." Yagami's face held a shocked look to it the second his name was mentioned. I knew he wasn't going to like it. "At this stage I'd like to place wire taps and surveillance cameras in both households." Ryuzaki began to speak again as he turned around to fully face the team.

"Surveillance cameras?! Ryuzaki!" Matsuda spoke up. "I don't see how you could even consider this. If this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands, we'd all lose our jobs." Mogi was next. "You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation but you're not willing to risk your jobs?" Ryuzaki spoke against them.

Really he has a good point. "Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?" Yagami spoke up. "Maybe 10%. No it's closer to 5%." Ryuzaki again. My neck is getting tired turning back and forth over the back of the couch like this. I got up and kneeled on the couch facing the back.

"Seriously? I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk." Matsuda jumped back in only to be cut off my Yagami "No! Of all the people we have investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a 1% chance we simply can't afford to ignore it." "Chief." Matsuda spoke a little bit more only to be cut off by Yagami again.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion, having said that just go ahead." Everyone was shocked, including me. "And make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom." I was more shocked then before.

Yagami is actually agreeing to the cameras and is practically insisting they are put even in the bathrooms. He must be really determined to clear his family. "Thank you very much. That was my intention." Ryuzaki responded but Mogi spoke back up again.

"Come on chief you don't have to agree to this!" "Yes he's right, think about your family, you have a wife and daughter at home don't you?!" Matsuda chimed in. "Yes I'm well aware of that fact! But there is not point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough! Now I suggest you keep quiet!" Yagami yelled at them both.

He must be extremely determined to clear his family if he's being this way about it. "I'm sorry." Matsuda more so whispered than spoke. "No it's ok. Excuse me." Yagami spoke again this time a lot more calmly. Geez what drama quee-um kings. Ryuzaki walked back over and sat down on the couch next to me. I flipped myself around and sat on my legs as I faced the television screen once again.

"As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he, Gen, and I will conduct surveillance on their home. Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wire taps and cameras we need?" "Well starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time provided knowing both houses will be empty."


	10. Surveillance part 2

Gen's POV

I got up and walked over to my room so I could shower and get into some new, clean clothes. After my shower I dressed in a pair of white Capri's pants and a pink long sleeved loose fitting shirt.

I pulled the sides of my hair back into a pair of pink sparkly heart barrettes. I left the backs down. When I came back out of the room everyone was gone except ryuzaki, Watari, Ayumi, and Mr. Yagami.

"Come. We should start watching the surveillance tapes." Ryuzaki spoke lookinf from me to the TV screen in front of him. "There's still probably no one home yet you know." I responded as I walked over and took a seat between him and Mr. Yagami.

He didn't respond to me and instead turned on the Television to reveal… and empty house! Shocking! I stared at the screen for a while, zoning out every now and then since the house still remained empty.

Then Light got home. "Finally." I murmured as light appeared on the screen. Ryuzaki gave me a look and I just glared back at him. I honestly dislike boring waiting.

Light called out on the tape to see if anyone was home. There was no answer also he continued to walk upstairs. He walked up to his bedroom and stopped just before opening the door, his hand on the handle.

He seems suspicious of something. Did he do something to his door to let him know if someone was there? He opened the door allowing a piece of paper to fall from the door. If it was the paper then he shouldn't have been suspicious.

He walked in, dumped his backpack, and lay on his bed. A few second later he almost jumped up off his bed. Well that's suspicious. He then closed the door with the paper in place, and walked out of his house.

"I never knew he went to such great lengths. What is he hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" Mr. Yagami more so muttered to himself. "For a 17 year old kid I wouldn't say this behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things too." Ryuzaki spoke.

"I can't even imagine you being any stranger Ryuzaki." He glared at me as I said that but I didn't acknowledge it. Instead I watched the screen. "Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?" Ryuzaki spoke again, obviously disregarding my statement.

"Of course not. I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides I don't get to see them too often these days anyway. Usually as soon as I get home, all I can do is sleep." "I understand" I nodded to acknowledge it.

It was a few minutes before light returned. When he got home he went straight to his room and started looking at dirty magazines. "I can't believe it. My son is looking at those kinds of magazines." Typical teenager, typical father.

"It's normal for a 17 year old." L answered him "Too obvious if you ask me. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room…" Ryuzaki finished for me "Is because of those magazines? That's what he wants us to think." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about! Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?" Mr. Yagami was angry at our observation. "I DO suspect him. That's why I put wire taps and surveillance cameras in your house and the deputy director's house." Ryuzaki spoke back and Mr. Yagami looked to me. "Agreed."

We turned our attention back to the screen. Light was getting off his bed and seemed a bit agitated. "Man these covers mislead you all the time." He spoke out loud. That seemed more for us then for him. He put his magazine back among his bookcase in an architecture book sleeve.


	11. The Message

Ryuzaki's POV

"Oh Light." Mr. Yagami sighed out. Just then his little sister called him down for dinner. While he and his mother were getting ready to eat she was watching TV.

I called Aizawa on my phone and held it to my ear with two fingers. "Hello Mr. Aizawa. Are the Kitamura's watching television now?" "Yes. He's not home but the other four are watching while eating dinner. It's channel 4."

I lower the phone and speak to watari "Watari. Please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message." "Very well understood." I looked back at the screen. The girl read the message as it came across the screen.

She seemed surprised and impressed as she read it. Light however didn't seem fazed. He must have seen through it. I let a small smile played on my face.

"Your son's clever, isn't he?" I speak again. "Huh? Well yes." Mr. Yagami responded sounding a bit off put. I returned my attention to the screen. Light was grabbing a bag of potato chips from the back of the cabinet.

He took the chips up to his room and sat down starting to do his homework. All of a sudden he grabbed the chips and almost violently opened them.

He then continued to do his homework while eating chips. If this is kira, and I have next to no doubt he is, he knows about the cameras and has a plan to throw our suspicions.

"After dinner your son just goes back to studying without turning on his TV or his computer." I speak up again. "It's because the entrance exams are only 5 days away." I look at Mr. Yagami for a second before returning to watch light on the screen.

Gen's POV

Light stretched out his arms above his head with a very smug look on his face. He must have already put his plan in action. But how did he do it?

It must have had something to do with the chips or he wouldn't have been so dramatic when he opened them. He wouldn't have had that mischievous smile on his face at that moment either.

Light crumbled up the bag of chips and threw them in his trash can. I tried to get a better look into the bag but it was futile. If there was anything still in there it was in the bag pretty deep.

A few minutes later and Watari informed us that a criminal that was just broadcast was killed by kira. That doesn't fit. Kira wouldn't kill a criminal that was just broadcast. If it is light who killed the criminal then he would have had to watch the news.

This seems odd. Light hasn't had any 'shown' knowledge of this criminal which would make him seem innocent of being kira. But that was too fast. I think kira didn't want the surveillance to last very long.

He must have snuck some form of media into the bag of chips. Using that he must have snuck that criminal on his list to kill. But when did he do the killing? He's been doing nothing but writing 'homework' all night.

"Gen?" I heard a voice calling my name but it was distant. "Gen." It sounding like Ryuzaki's voice. I shook my head to bring me out of my mind. I looked over at ryuzaki to find him and Mr. Yagami staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "I was asking what you thought of these tapes." Ryuzaki seemed a bit pissed at me for not paying attention to him. "Too innocent." "What! You too! My son is no murderer!"

I glared at his sudden outburst. Clearly Ryuzaki must have said the same thing while I was consumed in my thoughts. "Even with these 'entrance exams' coming up one would expect a normal teen to watch a little television, take some form of a break from his 'studying'. But he seemed too intent on avoiding that."

I looked over at ryuzaki again and he was staring at me with his thumb pushed up against his bottom lip. How weird, but it is kinda cute. *Mentally slaps self* can't think like that. He's my rival I shouldn't been getting an emotional attachment to him. Even stock home syndrome can't happen.

I raised my eyebrow "What?" He smiled a bit before answering me. "I was thinking exactly that as well. The Yagami household seems too innocent, even for just the first day."

"It also seems odd that such petty criminals who were just broadcast would be killed by kira. If light is kira then he is trying to prove his phony innocence to the cameras by killing criminals when he shouldn't even know about them." I could see Mr. Yagami get madder with each word I said out of the corner of my eye.

Ryuzaki seemed happier I had said what I said. What contrasting reactions. However it is what I thought there reactions would be. Mr. Yagami is too blinded by fatherly love to notice what me and ryuzaki notice. Too bad for him.


	12. End of Surveillance

Ryuzaki's POV

"Hey Ryuzaki, Gen." Mr. Yagami spoke as he turned his attention away from the paper in his hand to us. "Yes?" I spoke as Gen just turned her full attention to Mr. Yagami.

"I've been thinking about the purse snatcher and the embezzler's heart attacks 2 days ago. It seems my family couldn't have had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubts you both have?"

I was biting on a fork before answering him "You may be right. Even though kira can control the time of death, I don't think there is anyway he could arrange their deaths without seeing the broadcast first"

"Yes, however, if light somehow managed to sneak to the information by the cameras then it would explain how he was able to kill them without us seeing him get the info." Gen spoke up.

I place my fork down on a plate with some cake on it. Just then on the screen light walked in "Your son has come home." I stated. Light went to his room and began watching TV. A few moments later light left from his house again.

3 hours later

Gen's POV

"In the past few days I've listened to all of our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we've captured. I've gone over them many times."

Ryuzaki pulled a peanut butter cup candy out of the wrapper as he spoke. That looks kind of good right now. *Licks inner lips* I shake it off and pay attention to what he is saying again.

"And I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed nothing." He then pops the candy in his mouth. Mr. Yagami let out a sigh of relief. Don't get too relieved Mr. Yagami. He's still a suspect.

"We will remove the cameras and wire taps." Matsuda spoke next "All that and we still don't have any suspects." "It's ok matsuda. We'll have to pursue other leads but we'll get him." Mr. Yagami reassured matsuda.

"Please don't get the wrong idea." Ryuzaki licks his finger before continuing "I only said we weren't able to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance." he continued to lick his fingers.

"What?!" Mr. Yagami seemed stunned that Light was still a suspect. Told you, Well sort of. "Even if kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No in fact, it could mean he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious." Ryuzaki then pick up his coffee and began sipping at it.

"Well, uh, then you believe kira is among one of those families." Mr. Yagami spoke again. Ryuzaki paused his stirring before answering "As I said, there's a 5% chance." He continued stirring.

If kira is light, no I know he is, then why didn't we at least see some form of recognition that he was killing people? You'd think that any human being would have at least shown some emotion, some sign that they are knowingly committing an act of murder.

But light, he didn't show anything out of the ordinary for a teenager. I know he is kira but our evidence disproves us. His psyche has reached godlike proportions in this case. He is punishing evil doers without the slightest change of expression.

I believe the expression 'Keep Your Friends Close, But Your Enemies Closer' would be a good one in this situation. We need to get close to Light Yagami. To befriend him so we can find a way to make him reveal himself to us.

Ryuzaki places the coffee cup back on the table and place his thumb to his bottom lip in his adorable way. *mentally shakes head* stop it thoughts! He is my rival and only this once my partner. I can't get attached. Not now not ever.


	13. Entrance Ceremony

2 Days later

Gen's POV

The teacher walks up to Ryuzaki and yells. "You there, student 162. Sit properly in your seat." He was sitting in his usual position with his feet up against the desk. Light Yagami looked back at us and we ended up having a slight stare off.

I just shook my head and looked down at my paper. I couldn't get a good score or my persona would be ruined. If I answered ¾ of the test correctly I wouldn't be too tarnished. Let's see there are 261 questions so if I answer 200 of then correctly I should be fine.

I skimmed through the questions packet, memorizing each question. I then looked at the answer sheet I put a tick in each correct answer then a tick next to numbers 1-5, 25-27, 30-32, 36-40, 50-60, 43-44, 50-52, 56-59, 63-65, 68-73, 76-80, 86-87, 95-99, 110-115, 130, 132-134, 140, 142, 146, 150, 162.

After that I fully filled in all the correct answers except the numbers I ticked. I then went back and purposely filled in all the incorrect answers for the ticked numbers. Then I just needed to erase the stray ticks and I was now done.

1 week later

We were in the entrance ceremony now. The auditorium was packed. "Now for the freshman representative address. Freshmen representative Light Yagami." The spokesperson was at the mic. "Yes." Light said as he stood up to make his way to the stage. I gave a sub visible glare at the suspect before regaining myself a moment later.

"And freshman representative Hideki Ryuga" The spokesman continued. "Oh um here." Ryuzaki spoke as he made his way to the stage as well. Hideki Ryuga? Really Ryuzaki? Well I guess it will prevent kira from trying to kill you.

There were lots of whispers about how his name sounded like the pop stars and about his unusual appearance. Then some girl spoke "I think I like the one on the right." For some reason that made me a bit mad. How weird.

"What your so weird Kyoko. Look at how he's dressed." The girl next to her scolded her. I gave an internal chuck at that. She was right Ryuzaki was wearing his usually sloppy attire. Light's speech had ended and everyone was clapping now. Now it was Ryuzaki's turn.

The other students continued talking and comparing light to ryuzaki. Mostly criticizing ryuzaki's appearance. Ryuzaki's speech was almost the same as light's.

At the end of the speech everyone clapped again and light bowed while ryuzaki stood there scratching the back of his head. His mannerisms are weird but still kinda cute. Again with the thoughts!

On the way to take their seats next to each other ryuzaki began speaking to light. "Light. Light Yagami. Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami of the MPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your strong sense of justice."

They took a seat, ryuzaki crouching his usual way, before ryuzaki continued. "You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate. And you've already got experience as you've helped the police solve a number of cases in the past. Now you're showing an interest in the kira case.

I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this I have important information concerning the kira investigation that I'd like to share with you."

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?" Light responds with a bit of hesitation. After a rather long moment of silence ryuzaki speaks again, turning his head quickly to face light. "I wanted to tell you, I'm L" Ryuzaki whispers the last sentence.

Light's face held a very shocked and somewhat scared expression. Light regains his composure before turning to face ryuzaki and spoke calmly. "If you are who you say you then I have nothing but respect and admiration."

"Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be of some help to us on the kira investigation."

What seemed like forever later

The ceremony was finally over and I got up to walk away, attempting to blend into the crowd on my way out. It didn't help that Ryuzaki's ride was a limo. Really Ryuzaki?! Luckily I was able to duck into the limo before the crowds of fans were able to encircle me. I then saw Ryuzaki and light walk out.

Light was walking away when ryuzaki's voice sounded "Hey light." Light stopped in his tracks and looked over to see ryuzaki standing a few feet away from him. "Nice meeting you." Ryuzaki spoke again.

"No. The pleasure was mine." Light spoke back. Ryuzaki then walked away towards his limo. He stopped to speak to light again before getting in. "Well I'm sure I'll see you on campus." "Yeah take care." Ryuzaki and I then drove off as light stared after the limo.


	14. Tennis Match Part 1

Gen's POV

I woke up and looked around me. I had managed to doze off almost immediately after the entrance ceremony yesterday. As I took in my surroundings I noticed I was in a Ayumi and my own bedroom.

Ayumi wasn't next to me so it must be after 2 p.m. I sat up and stretched my arms above head before hopping off the bed. I walked to the door and heard ryuzaki's voice. "Yes today at 4 will work. See you there Light."

He made plans with light huh? "Where's the date?" I spoke as I walked out of the room and towards ryuzaki. "Tennis court. You will attend as well. So go get ready." Me going out in public is SO not a good idea.

"As much as I'd love to spend the day with a psycho killer and you, I'll pass. Trust me on this one, going out in public with me is not a bright idea. He looked at me with a raised brow before speaking again.

"It wasn't a request. You ARE going as well. I need your perception. You might catch something I missed. *Anime Vein* I gave a sigh as I spoke again in defeat. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

I then walked back into my room and began getting dressed. I changed into a pair of simple black skinny jeans, A yellow tank top with a white short sleeved shirt underneath and a yellow sunhat to hide my face from my fans. I slipped on a pair of black semi high sling back sandals.

I French braided all my hair back and put on some mascara before walked out to see ryuzaki impatiently waiting by the door. I raised a brow at him and he simply turned around and walked out the door.

I followed him and we were on our way to the tennis court to meet light. I could see Ryuzaki side glance at me several times before it got enough on my nerves for me to say something.

"What?!" He looked shocked for a second before regaining himself and calmly responding. "Why did you say it would be a bad idea to bring you with?" I turned my attention forward once more and responded with a simple "You'll see."

At the Tennis Court

Ryuzaki and Light were standing to the side of the tennis court. Light was rummaging through his bag for his racket. I was standing behind Ryuzaki trying to use him as a block from my fans seeing me.

"I have to admit I was surprised, Ryuga. I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other." Light spoke to Ryuzaki turning to face him as he stood straight.

"Is it a problem with you?" Ryuzaki responded in a monotone. "Not at all. But when you first invited me to play did you know how good I was?" "Yes. I'll be fine though. It's been a while but at one time I was actually a British junior champion."

British Junior Champion? Pretty impressive considering you don't look too athletic ryuzaki. "Ryuga, where you raised in the UK?" "I lived in England for about 5 years when I was younger. But save your breath. Nothing in that story would reveal L's true identity I promise you."

"Well since it is our first match how about we just play a single set, first one to six?" "That's fine by me." Ryuzaki was first for the serve and bounced the ball up and down on the ground a few times before hitting.


	15. Tennis Match Part 2

Gen's POV

Recap:

"Well since it is our first match how about we just play a single set, first one to six?" "That's fine by me." Ryuzaki was first for the serve and bounced the ball up and down on the ground a few times before hitting.

End Recap:

On the surface this will be a friendly tennis match between friends it won't prove or disprove he's kira. At most he could fight that kira hates to lose and that will help raise or lower suspicion a bit. Light got prepared in a ready stance and looked rather determined. Ryuzaki stopped bouncing the ball and looked over at light suddenly.

Ryuzaki threw the ball up in the air and hit it, HARD. It flew past light at almost impossible to track speed, hitting the fence when it bounced up.

Ryuzaki scored the first point leaving Light looking shocked. Clearly he didn't think ryuzaki would be playing so seriously. "15 Love" Ryuzaki spoke as light stood straight once more.

"Woah, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around." Light spoke with a smile. "He who strikes first wins." The match continued for several minutes after that and before long there was a crowd of gawkers. I shrank back a bit and hid behind a near by wall. I couldn't risk being seen.

"Are these two really amateurs? Who are they anyway?" some guy spoke as he watched from the sidelines. "I think their names are light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. These are the same two guys who scored perfect on their exam." Another guy whispered in response.

Light is a perfectionist which is also a characteristic of someone who hates to lose. I continued watching from where I was; watching light's reaction, I saw he was getting a bit off put by ryuzaki's skills.

Ryuzaki's POV

Relax Light. While it's true that kira hates losing, it is also true that most people would rather win than lose. It's human nature.

Light's POV

Is he going to think I'm kira if I go for the win? I suppose I could just lose on purpose, but if I do it could work against me. Since he'd expect kira to want to win he might also expect me to throw the match to avoid suspicion.

I don't see anyway that he could profile me based on a tennis match. So, I have to assume he has some other goal in mind. Either way, I'm not going to let him win! I hit the ball hard and managed to score a point against Ryuga.

Ryuzaki stopped and caught his breath as he looked in the direction of the tennis ball he couldn't stop and then back at me.

Ryuzaki's POV

Look at that. He's going for the win. "That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve." The umpire spoke. There was now a line judge as well.


	16. Tennis Match Part 3

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

Look at that. He's going for the win. "That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve." The umpire spoke. There was now a line judge as well.

End Recap:

Gen's POV

"You won't believe this! I thought I'd heard the name light Yagami somewhere before so I checked. He was the 02-03 Junior High tennis champion. Apparently during the 3rd year award ceremony he announced he was hanging up his racket. And I guess he hasn't played competitively since." The guy who answered before came running down the stairs.

"Hey, hey. What about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this formal junior high champ." The same girl from the awards ceremony spoke. I glared and suddenly I heard yelling.

"Ah! It's Hime Yuriko!" "What where?!" "Ah! I'm like your biggest fan!" At this point I was surrounded by fan girls. Apparently when that girl spoke I subconsciously stepped out from my hiding spot. Damn!

Ryuzaki's POV

I can see the wheels turning. Light Yagami, I'm already in your head.

Light's POV

There's no way this tennis match will deepen our friendship. This is a token gesture. An elaborate act we'll go through so we can say we're closer.

Ryuzaki's POV

Because I wanted to play tennis with you you'll assume I'm preparing to take a step closer laying the ground work to get to know you better.

Light's POV

And then you're going to trap me by getting me to say something that only kira would know.

Ryuzaki's POV

However I'm sure you're going to tell me you need to know if you can trust me first. And the only way to gain your trust would to be to share what I know about kira.

Light's POV

If you want me to discuss kira with you it only makes sense that I'd want to ask for proof that you are in charge of the investigation. And more importantly that you are really L as you say you are.

Ryuzaki's POV

So it goes without saying that the first thing you're going to want from me is…

Light's POV

… some kind of conformation, from a third party, that you really are L.

Ryuzaki's POV

Which means…

Both Ryuzaki and Light's POV

We'll have to go to task force headquarters.

Light's POV

In all things one cannot win with defense alone. I ran towards the net. Ryuzaki mimicked my actions. To win, you must attack! I make a quick and powerful hit, Ryuga dives down to try and stop the ball.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" the umpire spoke again, Ryuga had failed to stop the ball ending the match. Everyone began clapping.


	17. Cafe

Light's POV

Recap:

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" the umpire spoke again, Ryuga had failed to stop the ball ending the match. Everyone began clapping.

End Recap:

Gen's POV

Ryuzaki and Light were walking away from the tennis court ryuzaki looking at me with a raised eyebrow as they drew closer. "Hi Ryuga have you met my BIGGEST fan?" I spoke as cheerfully as I could while putting a drastic voice for biggest to emphasize how often this happens.

His expression returns to normal signifying he understood my tone. "Hi I don't think we've met. I'm Light Yagami. It's nice to meet you." He put his hand out but both my arms were being clinged to by 3 fan girls each.

"Hime Yuriko. Nice to meet you too. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit…" I looked to both sides "..um well you can see." I gave a wide innocent looking smile as did he before he chuckled "Yes I can see that. Would you girls mind giving us a bit?" this time he talked to the fan girls clinging to my arms.

They let go and with a bow walked away. Wow! Remind me to keep him close when out like this. "Thank you." I spoke again with a huge genuine smile on my face. We all began walking again.

"Just as expected, you beat me." Ryuzaki spoke as we all walked away from the school. "It's been a while since I've had to play that hard. I'm feeling kind of thirsty plus there's something I've wanted to ask you about. Want to go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with the tennis match, the least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there is something I must tell you." "What's that?" "I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact kira. Now if you still want to ask me something then please go ahead."

Light stopped dead in his tracks. Ryuzaki kept walking for a few feet before realizing light had stopped and turned to face him. Light laughed a bit before speaking "You think I'm kira?" That was more of a nervous laugh.

"Well when I say I suspect you it's only a 1% possibility. That aside I don't mind telling you once I'm sure you aren't kira, and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are. I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation."

Light's POV

1% huh? That was well worded. Because no matter how low he says he suspects me, it means he has grounds to keep me from meeting anyone on the task force. That's one preempted move on his part. He got me.

At the Café

At the Café

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area. And when we sit here there is no chance of anyone overhearing us." Light spoke first. "Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it."

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here that nobody will give you a hard time about the way you sit." Ryuzaki was sitting his usual way with his thumb pushed to his bottom lip. He had 4 creams cups sitting beside his coffee.

We were sitting off to the side of the café and there was a wall blocking us from the rest of the café. It was a good place for secretive meetings. I stood leaning against the wall as I watched a listened to the interview.

"I don't sit like this because I WANT to. I HAVE to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would be immediately reduced by roughly 40%. What was it you wanted to ask me?"


	18. Interview

Gen's POV

Recap:

"I don't sit like this because I WANT to. I HAVE to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would be immediately reduced by roughly 40%. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

End Recap:

"Right. I'm sure that can wait until after you're convinced that I'm not kira." Light spoke as he picked up his cup of coffee. "So please let's talk about whatever you want to." Light then started sipping at his coffee, closing his eyes as he did so.

He seems a bit too relaxed, too confident. He's not going to make this too easy. Ryuzaki removed his thumb from his lip before continuing. "You're under no obligation to do this but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?"

Light lowered his cup and opened his eyes before answering. "Sure why not. Sounds like fun." "Alright then." Ryuzaki then reached into his back pocket and pulled out three notes. The suicide notes from the criminal kira tested his powers on.

"We can begin by taking a look at these." He placed them on the table. "Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. Non of this information has been made public."

Light reached out and picked up the notes. "You can take as long as you want to look them over. Please let me know what you think." There was a short silence before light spoke again.

Light's POV

"Very interesting." Come on this is child's play. There's a print number on the back of each of these photographs. If I ignore this fact and was still able to come up with the phrase 'L do you know gods of death love apples.'

Would that mean clearly if I read it the way kira would have intended on my first attempt I'd only look more suspicious. But the fact that I'm able to solve this silly little code isn't enough on it's own to prove that I'm kira.

"It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could kira kill others but also control his victims' actions. I think kira wrote these and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well. Almost as if he's mocking you."

I place the letters down and begun arranging them before speaking again. "If you line these notes up side by side and look at the fist letter of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this…" I rearrange the notes again "… gives you 'L do you know gods of death love apples.'.

But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs. Arrange them in that order…" I rearrange the notes again "… and we get 'L do you know love apples god's of death.' And that doesn't sound right. And based on that it's hard to believe that kira would have wanted you to read it this way."

"That's incorrect." Ryuzaki spoke. I let out a soft gasp. Ryuzaki reached into his back pocket once again then continued speaking. "Truth is there were actually four photographs." He pulled a fourth note out and placed it on the table.

"When we add this one it reads 'L do you know gods of death who love apples have red hands'." I couldn't keep the shocked look off my face. It's a fake! I never made any criminal write the letter in this fourth picture. Is he stupid?! I looked back up at Ryuzaki.

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with my deduction was perfect!" I spoke again. "No it wasn't. The truth is there were four of them, if you would have figured that out then it would have been perfect.

Even though you knew the message was incomplete you decided that there were only three notes. You never even considered that there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?"

Damn him! This wasn't just about gaiging my deductive reasoning skills; he wanted to see what my reaction would be. If I keep falling for his tricks I'll be falling right into his hands.

I chuckled lightly before speaking again. "Well you got me there. I didn't think of that. In any case the likelihood that this message will lead you to kira is not very great. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist." I picked up and began sipping my coffee again.


	19. I am Moon

Light's POV

Recap:

I chuckled lightly before speaking again. "Well you got me there. I didn't think of that. In any case the likelihood that this message will lead you to kira is not very great. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist." I picked up and began sipping my coffee again.

End Recap:

Gen's POV

Your reaction was one of frustration and anger just now light. The probability of you being kira based on your physiological profile is rather high. But how can I prove it. Ryuzaki was about to speak again but since I was being forced to be here I cut him to it. I pushed myself off the wall and walked closer to the table before speaking.

"If you were us faced with someone who might be kira, how would you establish that person's innocence or guilt? Even the slightest doubt isn't an option." I saw Ryuzaki give a light glare my way.

"I would probably try to get his to say something that was never made public in any way, something that only kira could know. Kind of like what you were doing just now." "Interesting. We've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to come up with an answer.

But you, you immediately thought of a scenario where kira is speaking directly to the investigator." "Yes. You'll make a fine detective Light." Ryuzaki spoke again. Light gave another small chuckle "But it's a double edged sword. The more impressive my answers the more of a suspect I become."

"Yes. It's about 3% now. However, It's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see, we're in a position were even if you are kira, it would still be to our benefit to have you working alongside us. You know why I say that?"

"If I cooperate with you, there is a chance I can help the investigation move forward. And If I'm kira, I'll reveal myself. In other words whether I'm kira or not, you stand to gain either way. It's a very smart move on your part.

But I think you might be getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an interest in the kira case, and yes detective work is a hobby of mine, but I know that I'm not kira. And I certainly don't want to be killed by him.

Besides what proof have you been able to give me that you yourself aren't kira? I mean it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated, wouldn't you say? At this point neither of us can prove that we're not kira.

However if you are in fact L, I wouldn't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I'd be convinced if say, my father, or someone else from the task force headquarters was able to confirm your identity.

If you can't do that then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you."

Ryuzaki's POV

You sure talk a lot don't you light? Typical for someone who hates losing. It went up to 7% Could it really be him? "I don't remember us ever saying you couldn't meet anyone from task force headquarters to verify that he's L." Gen spoke again, Light looked shocked.

"I'm currently working alongside your father, as well as several other detectives from the MPA. Now if I understand you correctly, if I took you to task force headquarters you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?"

"Wait then is she one of those detectives?" Light spoke pointing a finger at Gen. "I have two world know personas. The 1st is Hime Yuriko, the famous super model and singer. The 2nd…" She looked from me to light again before continuing "is Moon, the famous 3rd greatest detective in the world." Light looked even more shocked.

Gen's POV

A phone starts ringing. Ryuzaki reaches into his back pocket saying "Excuse me" and pulls out his phone. Another phone starts ringing.

"There goes mine." Light speaks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Yes?" ryuzaki answers his phone. "Ryuzaki, I have some bad news." Light answers his phone next. "Light, your father has…" Ryuzaki spoke up again shocked "Light it's your…" "My father… He had a heart attack." Both ryuzaki and light were visibly shocked.


	20. Confirmation

Gen's POV

Recap:

A phone starts ringing. Ryuzaki reaches into his back pocket saying "Excuse me" and pulls out his phone. Another phone starts ringing.

"There goes mine." Light speaks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Yes?" ryuzaki answers his phone. "Ryuzaki, I have some bad news." Light answers his phone next. "Light, your father has…" Ryuzaki spoke up again shocked "Light it's your…" "My father… He had a heart attack." Both ryuzaki and light were visibly shocked.

End Recap:

At the hospital

"Ok see you tomorrow. Have them call home if you need me to bring anything." Mrs Yagami spoke to Mr. Yagami who was in a hospital bed. "Light, take care of him ok?" Mrs Yagami this time directed her voice to her son with lots of worry leaking into it. "Sure." Light answered. Mrs. Yagami then left the hospital.

Light, Ryuzaki, and I were both sitting in the chairs next to Mr. Yagami's bed. "So the doctors think stress was the only cause?" Light asked his father. "Yeah. To be honest I thought it was kira when I first collapsed but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately. "

"Indeed. It must have added to your stress knowing light is a suspect in this investigation." Ryuzaki spoke this time. "You actually told my father that?!" Light was upset again. "Yes. In fact I've told him everything. It's true he even knows that I am L, and she's moon."

Light looked shocked and looked over to his father for confirmation. "That's correct. This man is L, and the woman is moon. To protect there identity we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki and her as Gen. But make no mistake it's them." Mr. Yagami answered Light.

Light's POV

This guy is the real L. My father wouldn't lie. The very same man who has been controlling the police up to this point, if I get rid of him and the rest of the investigative team then… no.

No let's face it, it wouldn't be that simple. There's no need to rush. I have time to sit back and watch. But for now I'm the light Yagami who is worried for his father.

Gen's POV

"So ryuzaki, Gen now that you have had the chance to talk to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"When I say I suspect him, you should know it's very minor." I gave a nod "We've gone over this but I'll explain it again. Not long ago kira killed 12 FBI agents who had come to Japan to assist us.

They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died." "I understand. And I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died. It only makes sense I'd be a suspect. Nope to be more precise there's no one else you could suspect." Light spoke this time.

"I find light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." "Ryuga. I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I may have had about your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to help you catch kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him."

"No light. This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done." Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"Come on dad. What are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides don't you remember my promise? That is something ever happened to you, I would find kira and make sure he gets executed."


	21. Light Are You Not Kira?

Gen's POV

Recap:

"Come on dad. What are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take? Besides don't you remember my promise? That is something ever happened to you, I would find kira and make sure he gets executed."

End Recap:

Ryuzaki's POV

This doesn't seem like an act to me. Or if it is, it's too cheesy. "Light listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people.

And any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed. No matter how you use it no true happiness could be obtained through that. Not by killing other people." Mr Yagami spoke again.

"I think you are absolutely right. If kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say he is cursed." I spoke this time and gave a side glance at Gen to see her nod her head.

"Ryuzaki, Gen I am sorry if I caused trouble but I'll be back at work as soon as the doctor lets me out of here." Mr. Yagami spoke again. "Excuse me. Visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago." The nurse spoke as she walked in.

Gen's POV

Light, Ryuzaki, and I walked outside. Ryuzaki's limo was waiting out front. "Ryuga, Hime. What would it take to get you both to believe that I'm not kira? Please isn't there something?" Light spoke up again.

"If you aren't kira it won't be necessary." I spoke and Ryuzaki finished "Let things run their course and the truth will be revealed." "I can't take this anymore! Put yourself in my position, how do you think it feels to be accused of being kira?!"

Ryuzaki looked up at the sky for a moment and I looked down at the ground before we both turn back to light and speak again. "It was one of the worst feelings ever." Ryuzaki was first "It's wasn't a good feeling."

"What if you were to lock me up for a month in a place with no TV or any other kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch over me?" Is he being serious? This doesn't seem like something a normal person would do.

I saw Watari open the door and snuck in while Ryuzaki and Light continued talking.

Ryuzaki's POV

"That's no good. I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore it's complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from the suspect." I got in my limo at this point.

"I understand." "Don't worry so much. Be patient, it'll be apparent to us if you're not kira." Gen spoke and I continued speaking "And listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced you might not be him. Light, please take good care of Mr. Yagami."

"Oh one more thing. I know I agreed to help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father is healthy again." "Yes, of course. Well then." And with that we drove off. Light Yagami, Are you not kira?


	22. Feelings

Gen's POV

Ayumi wanted us to take a short break from the case so we walked to the café and ordered some food. She ordered a strawberry milkshake and a salad. I ordered a chocolate milkshake and a piece of lemon meringue pie.

I heard her give a slight chuckle and I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with the laugh?" I asked. She gave a smile and mentioned how I'm been eating a lot of sweets since we've been working on the case. "Hmm. I guess your right. Being around Ryuzaki must make me crave sweets." She gave another chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at her and decided I should run something by her. "Hey Ayumi." "Hmm?" "Well I want some advice on something."

Ayumi's POV

Gen wants my advice on something? That's a bit odd. "Advice on what?" "Well. I think I like someone but I'm not sure what to do about it." She likes someone? That's not like Gen at all. "Who?" I began sipping my milkshake.

I could see her eyes shake a bit before she leaned across the table and whispered his name in my ear. *Spit Take* "You're in love with Ryuzaki!" I yelled in disbelief. "Shh! I don't want the whole world to know!" She yelled back flaring her arms in front of me with a highly visible blush on her face.

"The thing is I practically told him I hated him when we first met. If I suddenly tell him I like him it'll be sending mixed messages. Besides, we should be focusing on the case, not on feelings. And I don't think he likes me that way either."

"Look I have a feeling he has some feelings for you as well. Just tell him how you feel and see what happens. Life's too short not to tell someone how you feel about them." "How can you be so sure he likes me back? Did you notice something about his behavior?"

"Actually yes. You remember when you guys were reviewing Raye Penbers tapes and everyone was staring when you stretched?" "Yes. What about it?" "Ryuzaki was staring too; he just managed to look away before you stood back up." "That doesn't necessarily mean he likes me though."

"True but I've caught him staring at you quite a few times. He's just super sneaky about it." "Well. I guess that could mean he likes me but I'm not so sure."

Gen's POV

Just then my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered. "Hello." "Gen, we need you back at headquarters. We need to discuss Naomi Misora's disappearance." "Right, ok. I'll be right there." I then hung up my phone.

"Back to work." I spoke as I got up to leave. Ayumi paid the bill and grabbed our food before following me back to headquarters. "Hey! Wait up!" She yelled after me as she ran to catch up to me.

On the way back she kept trying to probe me for more information on my feelings towards Ryuzaki.


	23. Sakura TV

Gen's POV

Recap:

"Back to work." I spoke as I got up to leave. Ayumi paid the bill and grabbed our food before following me back to headquarters. "Hey! Wait up!" She yelled after me as she ran to catch up to me.

On the way back she kept trying to probe me for more information on my feelings towards Ryuzaki.

End Recap:

The task force was sitting around the coffee table discussing what to do about the disappearance of Naomi Misora. I sat in the chair parallel to ryuzaki. "Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open an investigation into this?" Ukita spoke first.

"If we do it should be coordinated separately from the kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos." Ryuzaki answered. "We are talking about someone who has been missing for 4 months already. Chances are she's probably dead." Mogi spoke this time.

"If you are right about that I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet." I spoke this time and ryuzaki finished my thought "If we did, it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence." Watari walked into the room at that moment.

"Ryuzaki, Gen. Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV." He spoke with an air of urgency. He then turned on the TV and we gathered around watching. Ryuzaki sat in the chair right in front of the TV and I sat next to him.

"In other words all of the reporters and staff here are kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. We assure you this is not a hoax, and that Sakura TV isn't doing this for purposes of sensationalism."

"Kira's Hostages?" Mogi spoke. "What is this?" Matsuda was next. "4 days ago our directors here at Sakura TV received 3 tapes. After a thorough examination there can be no doubt that they are from kira himself.

Ryuzaki's POV

The first tape we received gave a prediction regarding the time of death of 2 suspected criminals who recently been arrested. And as predicted at the exact time that kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday." I gave a quick glance at Gen before returning to the TV. She looked a bit worried about this.

If what they are saying is true, it's clearly something only kira could do. "Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59 p.m. And we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that we understand that is contains a message to the people of the world from kira."

Everyone gasped except Gen and I. Ukita spoke again "This has to be another fake don't you think?!" "I doubt it." Matsuda spoke this time and Gen spoke next "I don't think Sakura TV would stoop that low."

Gen's POV

"And now the video." A screen with 'KIRA' written across it took over the screen and a mechanically altered voice came through the speakers. There was the sound of rustling paper and 'Kira' cleared his throat before speaking.


	24. Kira's Broadcast

Gen's POV

Recap:

"And now the video." A screen with 'KIRA' written across it took over the screen and a mechanically altered voice came through the speakers. There was the sound of rustling paper and 'Kira' cleared his throat before speaking.

End Recap:

"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on TV at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested then the time is now 5:59 47, 48, 49. Please change the channel to Tiyo TV. The news anchor Mr. Katsui Rima will die of a heart attack at precisely 6 o' clock.

Everyone gasped again. "What?" Ukita spoke out "change it!" ryuzaki ordered. The channel was changed and sitting dead in his chair was the news anchor. Everyone gasped again "It can't be." Matsuda spoke this time.

Everyone on the TV channel were freaking out over his death. "This doesn't seem right about this." I mumbled and noticed Ryuzaki give a side glance at me. I attempted to focus on the TV.

"How could he?!" Ukita yelled out. "Change the channel back." Ryuzaki ordered again. Watari changed the channel again "And I need you to bring us another TV, Watari. No make it two." Ryuzaki spoke again. "Yes." Watari responded before leaving for the TVs.

"…This is punishment. I will present you with another victim. The next target is NMHN TV commentator Mr. Sajei Komaza. Who is scheduled to appear in a live broadcast, he too has chosen to defy kira."

"Ryuzaki." Matsuda spoke. "Change it to channel 24." Ryuzaki ordered again. The commentator was dead in his chair and everyone was freaking out again. "Please change it back." Ryuzaki spoke again a lot more softly and calmly. This isn't good.

Ryuzaki's POV

Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am kira." Kira said that he was going to send a message to the people of the world. Ryuzaki gasped and yelled out "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!" Masuda gasped again and ran to the phone "I'll get Sakura TV on the line!"

"It's no good! I'm trying but non of my contacts at the station have their phones on." Mogi spoke with his cell to his ear. "No one is picking up in reception either." Matsuda spoke again. "Damn it!" Ukita yelled as he ran to the door. "Ukita!" matsuda spoke again. "I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes." And with that he ran out the door.

"People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies." Ryuzaki bit down on his thumb. He looks awfully nervous and angry about this.

"I intend to create a new world, a perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me on my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die."

Join a murderer? That's something we simply cannot do. Kira should know this by now. Suddenly realization hit me. This isn't the real kira. He's a fake. That's the only way to explain his behavior.


	25. Kiras Broadcast Part 2

Gen's POV

Recap:

"I intend to create a new world, a perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me on my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die."

Join a murderer? That's something we simply cannot do. Kira should know this by now. Suddenly realization hit me. This isn't the real kira. He's a fake. That's the only way to explain his behavior.

End Recap:

"Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you do not publicize your views in the media. If you can do that you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy."

I certainly won't enjoy the world you're trying to create. There's no way. "Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon we'll have a new world, ruled by malevolence and inhabited by kind hearted, hard working, honest people."

"We interrupt this program to bring you live" "Hello! Damn it's still not getting through." Aizawa spoke with the phone to his ear. Matsuda looked over at the TV and spoke "Aizawa look." Aizawa looked over and a look of shock took over his face. On screen lay a dead Ukita.

This is bad. This kira seems to only need a face to kill, no name. If that's the case… no one is safe. Aizawa gasped. "As you can see someone has collapsed just outside the door. Again we are coming to you live from the Sakura TV building."

"Ukita. Damn it! Kira did this." Aizawa then spoke and began rushing to the door. Ryuzaki spoke up this time with an air of anger in his voice. "Mr. Aizawa! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm gonna go there." Aizawa responded angry as well. "Aizawa rethink what you are planning on doing! Kira seems to have a new power. If you run down there you'll end up dead too." I spoke trying to reason with him.

"If this truly is the work of Kira then you'll just meet the same fate if you go there." Ryuzaki spoke. "You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name!" Aizawa turned back around as he spoke.

"So how could this happen?!" Matsuda spoke to ryuzaki this time "The aliases and police IDs were worthless. What are we going to do L, Gen? You don't think Kira has all our names already do you guys?"

"Possible but not probable." I spoke up but ryuzaki finished my reasoning. "If that's the case, you'd think it would be easier for him to kill off the entire taskforce before making a move. Initially I deduced that kira needed both a name and a face to kill, but from what we've just seen, I'd say it's not entirely impossible that kira can kill with just a face."

"Kira is either in that TV station or is somewhere close by, watching who enters the building." I spoke again. "Perhaps he's even…" Ryuzaki started but Aizawa cut him off. "If kira is in the area then isn't that why we should get down there?!"

"He could just be watching by camera Aizawa." I spoke again. Ryuzaki spoke again "If we rushed down there unprepared, all of us will be killed." Aizawa didn't like our reasoning.


	26. Kiras Broadcast Part 3

Gen's POV

Recap:

"He could just be watching by camera Aizawa." I spoke again. Ryuzaki spoke again "If we rushed down there unprepared, all of us will be killed." Aizawa didn't like our reasoning.

End Recap:

Aizawa grabbed ryuzaki's shoulder and pulled him up slightly "Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch kira?!" "I meant what I said. But risking my life to catch kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things."

"Oh yeah?!" At this point Ryuzaki was visibly shaking and gripping his shins tightly. Aizawa noticed it as well. "Please control yourself, we've lost Ukita. I understand that you want to go there but if something were to happen to you as well." Aizawa eased off Ryuzaki's shoulder and let go.

I've prepared two videos. One to be aired if the answer is yes, and another if the answer is no." "A vehicle has just driven through the front doors of the station!" My eyes widened. "Someone managed to get in without being seen." I spoke more to myself but could see Ryuzaki side glance at me for a moment.

"But who would do it?" Matsuda spoke this time. The woman on the screen gasped "We're still outside Sakura TV, as you can see a police car has just arrived." "So we're not alone. There are still other officers out there who are willing to stand up to kira." Matsuda spoke again.

"Mr. Aizawa. You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number right?" Ryuzaki spoke this time. Aizawa dialed the number and handed his phone to Ryuzaki. "Aizawa, I told you not to call me on this phone." I heard Kitamura speak through the phone.

"This is L. There's something I need you to do for me. There may be police officers who will see this broadcast and feel the need to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of this situation quickly there will be a disaster."

"But technically we're not suppose to be involved in this case." The woman on screen gasped again "Two police officers have just collapsed on the sidewalk. I think we may be in danger." The woman began retreating "we're moving away from the scene."

"I understand L. I see your point now. Tell me what I should do." I heard Kitamura again, he must be watching the same this as us. Watari's phone rang in his shirt pocket at that moment. "Detective Superintendant Yagami." Watari read the name. Ryuzaki held his hand towards Watari and spoke again.

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone!" "I need to speak to Ryuzaki or Gen" "Yes it's me. Mr. Yagami so it was you driving the police van." "That's right. I couldn't just sit and watch. I've confiscated all of the tapes. I'm bringing them to you."

I reached out and turned the phone towards myself so I could speak to him. "Are you alright though? Your condition was rather bad last time I saw you." "Gen? So you're there too.

I'm feeling just fine. To be honest with you I don't think I've ever felt more alive. So what do you think I should do now? I'd say going out the front would be too dangerous. But I could always use the police van again."

Ryuzaki turned the phone back towards himself again. "Please hold the line for a second." Ryuzaki switched phones and began speaking to Kitamura again. "Deputy Director Kitamura, it was Chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?"

"It's done as you requested." Ryuzaki switched phones again and began talking to Mr. Yagami again. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully, in exactly 5 minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." "You want me to exit through the front entrance?!"


	27. Kiras Broadcast Part 4

Gen's POV

Recap:

"It's done as you requested." Ryuzaki switched phones again and began talking to Mr. Yagami again. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully, in exactly 5 minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." "You want me to exit through the front entrance?!"

End Recap:

"There you have it. The police refuse to cooperate with kira. Instead they are preparing to fight. And as much as I fear for my own life in saying so, this is right. And it must be done! Kira has become a threat to our own constitution!

And as citizens we must fight back! I am HNM's golden news anchor Kokita Kabara." Mr. Yagami walked in with Watari supporting him. You don't look fine Mr. Yagami. "Chief Yagami." Matsuda spoke turning to face them.

"Welcome back Chief." Aizawa spoke this time. Ryuzaki got off his chair and walked over to the group. "Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a bit carried away. Here, these are all the tapes and an envelope. All the things kira sent to the station are in here."

Mr. Yagami held the bag of tapes out to ryuzaki. Ryuzaki took them and spoke "I can't thank you enough." Mr. Yagami let out a groan and spoke again being carried to a nearby couch by Watari. "I think I'd better rest for a bit."

The post mark is from Osaka. But Kira can control his so he could have delivered it from Osaka without going there himself. Thank you Mr. Yagami. You were a great help. Better than me anyway.

"Mr. Aizawa, can you please take this to the crime lab right away?" Ryuzaki spoke handing the bag off to Aizawa. "I still have a couple of friends down there. I'll make sure they go over every inch of this."

"That's good, please do so. While you're doing that Gen and I are going to watch these tapes to see if they tell us anything."

The next morning

"Well what do you make of these?" Mr. Yagami spoke coming up behind us with the rest of the task force. "They were definitely interesting. If the police had said yes and agreed to cooperate with kira, number 3 was supposed to be aired.

Tape 4 if the answer was no. Tape 3 covers the terms of cooperation, he simply wants us to broadcast the names of more criminals." Ryuzaki cut me off and finished my thought "He seems particularly interested in those who have assaulted others, or those who have somehow hurt or taken advantage of the weak and defenseless.

Of coarse Kira would play the role of judge in all of this. Furthermore as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV. To make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him."

I continued where he left off "He needs us to reveal our faces, that way he can kill us if the police do anything suspicious. In other words, he'll hold our lives as insurance." "I see. So what about the content of the fours video if we were to answer no?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"The wording was different but he more or less says the same thing. Mr. Yagami it should go without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take tape number 4 over to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it." Ryuzaki spoke then turns on the TV.

"I can only say it's a shame that your answer is no. It's clear that the police wish to oppose me. This will not go unpunished. So I'll start by taking the life of either the director general of the MPA, or the detectives known as L and Moon who are currently leading the investigation against me."

Ryuzaki stared at the screen with his thumb pushed to his lip. "The director general or L and Moon. Who will pay the price for your refusal to cooperate in the creation of a peaceful world? You have 4 days to decide."

The next day

Mr. Yagami walked in the room and spoke "Ryuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our member countries have weighed in and it seems they are in favor of having the real L and Moon appear on TV."

Mr. Yagami sat down in his usual chair. Ryuzaki took a sip of his coffee before responding. "I think that's the most appropriate choice given the options, well we still have 3 days before it happens maybe we can find some countermeasure.

After all it would really annoy me…" ryuzaki took a fork full of strawberry shortcake before continuing with a full mouth "if I'm killed by the first person to jump on the kira bandwagon."


	28. A second Kira

Gen's POV

Recap:

After all it would really annoy me…" ryuzaki took a fork full of strawberry shortcake before continuing with a full mouth "if I'm killed by the first person to jump on the kira bandwagon."

End Recap:

Everyone gasped "Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Yagami spoke first. Ryuzaki swallowed the food in him mouth before he responded "That there is a strong possibility that this kira is a fake."

"Closer to a second Kira." I mumbled from my seat to the right of Ryuzaki. "Yes, just as I would have said, Gen." Good hearing L. Everyone gasped again. "A second kira." Mr. Yagami spoke again. "I… I don't understand. Why do you think there's a copycat? How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa this time.

"The victims he used for his predictions in tape number one. They were to prove to Sakura TV staff that he is Kira. Both there names were only reported inside tabloids and daytime talk shows, they were hardly hardened criminals." I explained for him.

Ryuzaki began playing with the strawberry atop his cake with his fork and continued speaking for me "The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals. That was from the perceptive of the second kira." Ryuzaki stabbed the strawberry and ate it.

"He wanted to make absolutely certain that he didn't predict the death of a criminal who could be killed by the real kira first." I spoke this time. "Ryuzaki, if you had to put a number on it what's the probability of a second Kira?" Mr. Yagami spoke again.

"This time I'd say it's more than 70%." Everyone gasped again. "He doesn't operate the same way kira does. It's not good." I spoke again. "Not the same as him?" Matsuda this time. "In the past he's traditionally avoided killing innocent people, with the exception of those who were trying to catch him."

Ryuzaki spoke after me again "Anyway, if we can capture one Kira I think that'll provide us with a lot of insight into how he kills and we can find the other one. Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation."

Everyone gasped again. "If you want my son to join the taskforce, does this mean you no longer suspect him?" Mr. Yagami spoke again. "Well I can't say for certain that he's been completely cleared but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now."

Mr. Yagami looked to me as If he thought I'd object. "Agreed. If we can get light to help, even if he is a suspect that would be a great asset to the investigation." I spoke. I could feel Ryuzaki's eyes on me as I spoke. I liked it but at the same time it made me feel a bit self conscious.

"If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it." "I appreciate that. However, please don't tell him that we that we think this latest kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we are still chasing the same kira."


	29. Flowers

5 A.M.

Gen's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I didn't recall falling asleep last night but I guess I did. Looking over to the source of the light I noticed a vase filled with purple flowers.

I got up and walked over to them blinking a few times in disbelief, as if the flowers were just a sleepy illusion that would disappear. As I drew closer I saw a card dead center in the bouquet.

'-L' that's all it said. No reason for the flowers, just signed by L. No get well soon or any special message just signed L. Ryuzaki got me flowers for some reason. I was confused to say the least. I cradled the vase in my arms and walked out of my room.

Sitting in the living room was Ryuzaki eating an ice cream sundae. I walked over and placed the vase carefully in front of him. He looked up from his sundae with an emotionless expression on his face.

"You got me flowers?" I asked in a rather cold tone. "Yes, you seemed down so I had Watari get some for you last night." He responded emotionlessly as he returned his attention to his sundae.

He got me flowers because I was depressed? That seems a bit out of character. I picked the vase back up, cradling it in my arms again. I took a long sniff of the flowers. Purple Stargazer Lilies. My favorite flower and color mixed together. Wait a minute!

I pulled away from the flowers and eyed Ryuzaki suspiciously. "Why did you get me these flowers as apposed to a different kind?" I asked, the suspicion leaking into my voice a bit. "Ayumi told me those were your favorite flower and purple was your favorite color."

*Anime Vein* Ayumi! I should've known. "Well thanks for the flowers, I guess." And with that I walked my bouquet back to my room and replaced them in the window. Ayumi really needs to stop meddling.

Ryuzaki's POV

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Gen walked back to her room with the flowers I bought her. She seemed rather happy about them. It made me glad I had decided to get them for her.

Truthfully I did get them because she was feeling down however I probably would have gotten them even if she wasn't depressed. There's something about her. I don't know what to do about.

This feeling I have when I'm around her… I can't explain it. It's something different then any feelings I've ever had before. They are similar to my feelings for Watari but at the same time they are different.

This entire business is confusing and annoying at the same time. I'm not quite sure what to do about it. And that's a first for me.


	30. Light's Reaction

Gen's POV

I walked back out of my room and sat down next to Ryuzaki. "So what's the plan for today?" "Light is coming over rat about noon to review the tapes." "I see. We'll gage his reaction for proof he is Kira. Very well. Noon is a while away, what until then?"

"We juts sit and wait." Just like that? I hate not having anything to do but I guess it can't really be helped. "Fine." I leaned back against the chair and put my head back closing my eyes as I relaxed.

12 p.m.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. Yagami walked over to answer it. It was light, right on time. "Thank you light." Ryuzaki spoke first shaking his hand. "Not at all. After all I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga."

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." Light looked a bit shocked at first. "I'm Matsui." Matsuda spoke his Alias first. "I'm Aida." Aizawa was next and Mr. Yagami was last "And I'm Asahi." Light looked to me. "Gen."

"Yes of course. Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" "Yes please do. But to keep things simple from this point on I'll just call you Light." Ryuzaki spoke again. "Ok let's start working shall we?" I got up and spoke this time.

"You can start by looking over all the info we have collected I would also like you to examine these videos." Ryuzaki began walking into the television room and I followed. "They were sent to the TV station but were never aired." I explained.

"For security reasons you are not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." Ryuzaki continued. "I understand." Light agreed and Ryuzaki spoke before he began screening the first tape. "We will begin now." I watched light's reactions very carefully.

Light was looking a bit agitated and he looked back at everyone for one moment. He is raising my suspicion. At the end of the tape Ryuzaki asks his question "So what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?"

Light looked angry at the question and gripped his arm chair tightly before getting up to answer. "It's hard to say for sure but I think there may be another person out there with Kira's power."

Mr. Yagami looked shocked and yelled out "Kira's power. What do you mean by that light?" "At the very least I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with.

It's extremely out of character for him to use these times of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those police officers right outside the TV station like that."

Everyone was stunned. "That's.. that's the same." Aizawa started but Matsuda finished for him "That's almost exactly how L, I mean Ryuzaki, said it." Mr. Yagami looked incredibly happy.

He truly believed his son's been completely cleared but I'm not so sure he's out of the fire yet. "You're right Light." I spoke and Ryuzaki finished my thought. "We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira."


	31. Our Message

Gen's POV

Recap:

He truly believed his son's been completely cleared but I'm not so sure he's out of the fire yet. "You're right Light." I spoke and Ryuzaki finished my thought. "We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira."

End Recap:

"So you knew about this all along Ryuga? Sorry Ryuzaki? And Hi…Gen, you as well? Which means this was just another one of your tests?" light asked. I just nodded my head. "It wasn't my intention to test you." Ryuzaki started but I decided to finfish his thought like he did to me.

"We just needed a third party to reach the same conclusion to make it more convincing. The fact we all agree makes the theory more believable." Ryuzaki spoke again "As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help.

It's decided then. First we must focus on stopping this copycat." I spoke up again "He seems to sympathize with the real Kira but isn't sophisticated." Ryuzaki again spoke to finish my thought "I think he may even be willing to obey the original.

If so we can lure him by setting a trap designed to sound like it came from the real Kira." "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words right out of my mouth." Ryuzaki continued. "Oh and Light. I would like you to play the part of the real Kira."

That shouldn't be much of a stretch. Light looked shocked for a second before speaking. "Huh? Me as Kira?" "Yes. You are the only one I can think of who'd be able to pull something like this off.

At any rate we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired this evening in the national news?" Light looked angry again.

1 hour later

"Ryuzaki, Gen. Does this look OK? I think I managed to make it believable." he asked. Ryuzaki picked the paper out of his hands in his usual way and I stood behind him reading it over his shoulder.

"I think you've done an excellent job with this.." He began but I cut him off "But we should definitely take out the part where it says 'you are free to kill L and Moon. I don't think dying so soon would be good."

Light laughed. *Anime Vein* What's so funny about us dying to you Light? "Sorry. I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him I'd demand you both be killed. I was improvising. Feel free to change it to whatever you'd like."

"Sounds good. Ok Aida. The script is ready. I'll leave it to you." Ryuzaki spoke. "Alright." Aizawa spoke and left to deliver the message. A few hours later and our message was aired. I didn't bother paying it any mind since I knew what it was going to say.


	32. The Reply

Gen's POV

Recap:

"Sounds good. Ok Aida. The script is ready. I'll leave it to you." Ryuzaki spoke. "Alright." Aizawa spoke and left to deliver the message. A few hours later and our message was aired. I didn't bother paying it any mind since I knew what it was going to say.

End Recap:

The next day

"Ryuzaki, Gen. We have a reply from the second Kira." Watari's Symbol 'W' came across Ryuzaki's computer screen. That was fast. Everyone turned towards the screen shocked. "What?" Mr. Yagami was the first to speak. Next was Matsuda.

"Really?" "I will be bringing over the envelope and tape that we've received in the meantime I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can see it on your end." All of us gathered around the laptop to watch.

I sat in the chair to the right of Ryuzaki. The familiar 'KIRA' was written on the screen now and the tape began. "Kira. Thank you for your reply. Please do not worry I will follow orders and do as you say."

"Whoah." Matsuda spoke and Mr. Yagami continued "It worked." "I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes but you don't need to worry I would never try to kill you. That's a promise."

Have the eyes? "What's this having the eyes suppose to mean?" Aizawa spoke my thought. I looked over at Ryuzaki and he looked frightened. I've never seen him like this. "And when we meet we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

"Shinigami?!" Everyone spoke in unison. Suddenly Ryuzaki threw his hands up and began screaming. I admit I jumped a bit at this; it was so loud. He fell over, knocking his chair over and falling to his left. Good call on sitting on his right.

I got up hurriedly and kneeled before him. "Ryuzaki!" Aizawa yelled and mimicked my actions kneeling behind him. "Are you OK?" I asked this time but Ryuzaki just say up and stared wide eyed at the screen.

"Shi… Shinigami? Am I suppose to believe that shinigami actually exist?" he muttered, still on the floor. "That's impossible." Matsuda spoke. Aizawa was next. "Obviously they don't exist."

"Yes that's right Ryuzaki. Listen to yourself. Of coarse Shinigami don't exist." Light was next to speak. "But what about those letters. They mentioned Shinigami in them." I spoke against them all.

"So based on that fact. Perhaps we are dealing with the same person after all. That would definitely explain why we are hearing the same words." Mr. Yagmi spoke. "Ryuzaki. Come on." I spoke quietly while gently grabbed his arm and helped him back up and into his chair.


	33. Game Plan

Gen's POV

Recap:

"So based on that fact. Perhaps we are dealing with the same person after all. That would definitely explain why we are hearing the same words." Mr. Yagmi spoke. "Ryuzaki. Come on." I spoke quietly while gently grabbed his arm and helped him back up and into his chair.

End Recap:

"I don't think so. Because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would agree to let L live after he went threw all the trouble to get him to appear on TV?" Good point Light.

Ryuzaki finally seemed to calm down, as his eyes closed more. "The real Kira wants him dead, so it doesn't make sense." Light continued. "Maybe there is some other connection between the real one and this new guy. Aizawa spoke.

Ryuzaki began pinching the bridge of his nose. Aizawa continued "They could have already met and decided to use the word shinigami to confuse us." "No I'd say that's unlikely." Ryuzaki spoke quickly regaining himself.

I continued for him "Like Light said I don't think the copycat would give up so easy to kill us if the two have met. It seems as though he has his own agenda to move independently from the first."

Ryuzaki continued my thought now fully back to normal. "I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original." Light begins speaking again "I think you're right. He's acting out of an interest in Kira.

The word shinigami could very well be some reference to their killing power. Saying we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other probably means that they'd confirm their identities by somehow demonstrating their ability to kill."

"Yes, that's it. Based on their messages we can assume that the word shinigami must hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira would be aware of." Ryuzaki spoke again and I finished his thought for him.

"Now we just need to get this copycat to explain what that is." "So you respond and force him to be more specific. But we have to be careful how we handle this we can't make it too obvious that we're asking; otherwise he'll realize we're not Kira." Light spoke.

"No for now on, it's best that we leave it up to the two Kiras." Everyone looked shocked. "I imagine that the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with this situation now that he's received a televised response.

He sent a message to get Kira's attention, and as far as he knows he now has it. Also there's that word he used that only the two of them would understand. We'll arrange to have this broadcast today on Sakura TV's 6 o'clock news.

Naturally this will be ob interest to Kira. He will be following this exchange between the copycat and the one we have invented. Now if I were Kira himself my priority would be to prevent this imposture from coming into contact with the police.

This is good for us. It means that the real Kira may feel pressured to respond this time." Ryuzaki responded. "What about if he doesn't respond. Then what do we do?" Aizawa asked.

I figured I should get back into the conversation so I answer. "He may reveal more information that Kira has kept secret to pressure him into a meeting. That could be quite entertaining."

I could see Ryuzaki smile and finish my thought "But what would be more interesting is if Kira sends a message of his own to prevent this from happening. Ideally this could provide us with the physical evidence we need make a case against him.

In the meantime let's gather all the information we can about this copycat." I let a soft smile come across my face but hid it behind my hand. It's good to see you back to normal Ryuzaki.


	34. Sundaes

The Next Day

Gen's POV

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration as yet another one of my ideas returned with no results. I tried tracking down the software used to create the video; it was an open source online for free so it could have been anyone.

I tried everything I could think of and pulled as much info out of these videos as I could yet I still had nothing. I was completely useless to this investigation it seemed. Every thought that comes into my head, Ryuzaki has already thought of.

At most I could keep up with him but I couldn't present anything he couldn't. "Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead." I mumbled sadly to myself. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Ayumi's voice yelled at me. Apparently she was listening.

"And why not? I'm not contributing anything. I'm just wasting space here." I spoke again returning my gaze to my laptop screen. Suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me up off my bed.

"Come on! YOU need a break." She spoke pulling me along. "No offense Ayumi but a break isn't going to help me here." I spoke again. "Yes it will. You'll see, you'll clear your mind and it'll bring new ideas. Now let's go. We'll get some sundaes." She spoke continuing to pull me through the door.

I let out an exasperated sigh of defeat as she pulled me to the ice cream parlor. We went to our tables and she sat in the seat across from me. I just sat there staring out the window allowing my mind to wonder.

"Hello, and welcome to Chi Chibi ice cream parlor. What will you have?" the waitress came up to us with a huge cheeky smile on her face. "I'll have a strawberry sundae with banana slices." Ayumi ordered first.

"Ok, strawberry with banana. Got it! And how about you?" the waitress spoke again the same wide smile still on her lips. Ugh! It is so much more annoying when others are super happy when you are depressed!

"Um… I guess I'll have chocolate with apple slices." I spoke resting my cheek on my fist. "Chocolate with apple. So we got straw with banana and choco with apple right?" WAY too perky! "Mm-hm!" Ayumi nodded happily at her.

The waitress practically skipped away. I returned my gaze out the window. We sat in silence until our sundaes arrived. "So…" Ayumi was trying to start a conversation now. I only moved my eyes to look at her.

"Have you finished that anime you started watching yet?" "No." I answered returning my eyes to outside. "Oh, um… How about any new mangas?" "Nope." I didn't even bother looking at her this time.

"Hmmm. I don't like the sound of your voice right now Gen. It's so-o sad sounding. I prefer your original more happy voice. Change it back." She spoke. Something just occurred to me.

"What did you say Ayumi?" She looked surprised by my sudden change in mood. "I said to change your voice back." I smiled and stood up real quick. "That's it! Ayumi you're a genius!" I spoke, well more like yelled, as I took a huge scoop of my sundae and ran back to the hotel.


	35. Audio Tweaks

Gen's POV

Recap:

"What did you say Ayumi?" She looked surprised by my sudden change in mood. "I said to change your voice back." I smiled and stood up real quick. "That's it! Ayumi you're a genius!" I spoke, well more like yelled, as I took a huge scoop of my sundae and ran back to the hotel.

End Recap:

Ayumi's POV

I watched as Gen ran off. Great I gave her an idea. *Face Palm* I should've stopped at the manga. I got up, paid the bill and grabbed both our sundaes before chasing after her. When I arrived back at the hotel she was sitting in front of her laptop in the main room typing away.

I slammed the sundae on the table next to her. "You owe me $3.99 for the sundae." I spoke angrily at her. She just waved me off. "What's wrong Ayumi?" Matsuda spoke. Let's just say I remember why I usually block her into the booth when we go out." I spoke angrily.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Matsuda again "I mean you can't even say Hi to her without giving her some idea." I saw a slight smirk come across her face. I tried calming myself by pinching the bridge of my nose. "Oh well I guess it can't be helped." I spoke more calmly as I turned to Gen watching her work on the computer.

Gen's POV

Yeah that may be true Ayumi. But even though you didn't mean to I think you actually helped me solve this. I'm not completely useless to the investigation just yet. "So what idea did Ayumi give you?" Ryuzaki spoke as he sat in the chair next to me.

He sat rather close; I could actually feel his body heat hitting me. I gave a side glance at him and his face was maybe a foot away from my own. He was sitting his usual way with his thumb pushed to his bottom lip as he stared at my laptop screen.

"To turn the audio back to its original, AKA unmask it. I have a program for it on my laptop. I can't believe I didn't think of it before this." I spoke, returning my attention to the screen. I placed the 2nd kira's audio into the program.

I shortened it to just the part where he says 'I am Kira.' I decided the pitch was what was changed so I heightened it from a pitch C to a pitch B. A female voice came through the speakers.

I looked over at the team with a triumphed smile on my face. I did it. This voice sounds familiar though. I wonder why. I looked back at the screen before speaking again.

"Now all we have to do is get a suspect's voice recorded for comparison and we can convict them." "That may come in handy." Ryuzaki spoke pushing his chair away and to his own computer.

Ryuzaki's POV

I gave a sideways glance at Gen. Truly amazing. Excellent work, Gen. With the voice recognition we'll have some forensic evidence against our second kira. We just need a suspect now.


	36. Letter from Kira

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

I gave a sideways glance at Gen. Truly amazing. Excellent work, Gen. With the voice recognition we'll have some forensic evidence against our second kira. We just need a suspect now.

End Recap:

A few days later

Gen's POV

The paste few days have been rather boring. We haven't been able to find a good suspect for second Kira and we haven't been able to find any new evidence on the first Kira. "Ryuzaki, Gen. We have received a letter and a video from the second Kira." Watari entered the room.

"A letter?" I asked as I walked over to him and looked it over. It was more like a diary page. It had dates and events. Ryuzaki got up and walked over looking over my shoulder like I had done with Light's script before.

I could feel his warm breathe on my face and the back of my neck. I had to try rather hard not to blush. "This is interesting. Mr. Yagami can you ask light to come look at this with us?" he spoke turning his attention to Mr. Yagami.

"Um sure." Mr. Yagami responded and walked out of the room to call light. I placed the letter on the table and felt Ryuzaki move back to his couch away from me. I felt a weird mix of relieved and sorrow as he left but I shook it off.

Mr Yagami returned and informed us that light was on his way as he picked up the letter from the table. I turned and sat next to Ryuzaki on the couch as we waited. A few minutes later and light arrived.

"He wanted the journal shown on TV?" light speaks as he walks in and looks at the journal page. "Yes. This is it." Mr. Yagami speaks as he hands the page off to light. "Please take a look at the entry he made on the 30th." Ryuzaki spoke.

Light looked over the page for a while. What are you thinking light? Ryuzaki stood up and walked over to him before speaking. "What do you think? Is it real?" "At this point in time all I can say for sure is that he must be stupid."

"Yeah I agree." Matsuda spoke this time and I got up and joined the gathering. "I mean it's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the ballgame." Matsuda continued but I spoke up. "Yeah a little too obvious. I think that was meant for us, the police."

Everyone looked at me weird, except light who glared. What's wrong light? Did I say something you didn't want anyone to know? "Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired this message? We would create an immediate panic and the game would have to be canceled." Mr. Yagami spoke drawing the attention away from me.

"To be honest it's so stupid I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." Ryuzaki began eating some chocolate as he spoke that looks good too. Ugh if it wasn't for my brain working overtime all the time I would probably gain a lot of weight on this investigation.


	37. Letter from Kira part 2

Gen's POV

Recap:

"To be honest it's so stupid I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." Ryuzaki began eating some chocolate as he spoke that looks good too. Ugh if it wasn't for my brain working overtime all the time I would probably gain a lot of weight on this investigation.

End Recap:

Ryuzaki continued speaking as he sat back down on the couch. "I mean if we make the diary public then we are forced to make some televised announcement canceling the game on the 30th."

I continued for him "But if we don't broadcast it, the second Kira won't do anything." "But won't canceling the game make him angry. There's no telling what he'll do." Matsuda spoke again walking over with everyone to surround Ryuzaki.

"Frankly that's not a big concern. From what we've witnessed the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira that we invested that he would refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that.

I say we make it public and we air an announcement that we're canceling the game. At the same time we'll announce that on the 30th we're gonna set up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokono dome. And finally, send a response from our invented Kira. Something like I understand and I agree to meet you there."

I joined them and spoke my previous thought again, annoyed that everyone just disregarded it. "Like I said before it seems like this entire ballgame entry may be just for show to the police. That their may be another entry that's less obvious.

Holding a key word that only the two Kira's would know. What do you think light?" How will you react to what I'm saying? Will you be honest and agree with me or will you try to say my theory is ridiculous and that we should discard it?

"I'm not sure. I guess it's possible but I agree that the ballgame one stands out the most. If there is another entry in here for Kira I didn't see." Agreeing with me. "Gen is right. We will look into the other entries as well and see if any others seem odd. But we will also go with our plan regarding the game.

"Ryuzaki! You don't honestly expect us to go there if we set up checkpoints around the dome do you?" Mr. Yagami spoke up again. "I don't think that Kira would even consider it."

I spoke again "But the other Kira isn't the same he might go for it anyway. It would be rather stupid though." I saw Ryuzaki give a slight side glance at me before speaking again. "However assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is, there could be another message hidden in this diary, like Gen had said.

One that's not so obvious. If there's a message here written in some code that only people who have this shinigami power will understand there'd be no way for me to decipher it. Still it would only make sense for us to look at all of the places mentioned in this journal.

On the 22nd he's meeting a friend in Abuyama. 24th meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all of our efforts will be fruitless, but let's keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Abuyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya."

I gave a nod of agreement. "All we can do is place multiple surveillance cameras in Abuyama and Shibuya in hopes that we'll capture something. We should also arrange to have undercover officers in both locations on these dates." Ryuzaki spoke again.

"I should probably go to Abuyama and Shibuya. Since I'd blend in with the crowd there you know." Matsuda spoke up rather cheerfully. We're looking for a killer's meeting not planning a vacation Matsuda…

"I'll go too." Light speaks up. So you're not going to try to avoid going to through off suspicion. Think you're that good huh light? "Light?" Mr. Yagami questions his son. "I'll be all right don't worry. Abuyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway.

Not to mention, out of all of us, I'd probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsui there. Besides the second Kira will be there looking for Kira not for the police."


	38. The orphanage

Gen's POV

As we waited for light and Matsuda to check out Shibuya and Abuyama we just sat around. There really wasn't much to do but that. Until we completed this part of our experiment we really couldn't move on. It was so boring. I wish something would happen.

My cell phone began ringing at that moment. It was playing I hope you dance by the Dixie chicks. Although I don't usually assign ringtones this specific one was an exception. It meant the orphanage was calling.

I saw both Ryuzaki and Ayumi look my way as the song began playing, Ayumi a look of joy since she knew what it meant, and Ryuzaki looked a bit baffled by it. I let a smile spread across my face as I answered.

"Hello." "Nee-Sama, Nee-Sama! I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you!" a cheerful and high voice blared through the speakers. "Hi sweetie I know I've been busy with the case." I spoke gently to the young girl on the other end.

"When can you and Auntie Ayumi visit? I miss you guys so~o much!" I could hear the phone shake; she must have been jumping up and down while on the phone. I let out a laugh "You know she doesn't like being called 'Auntie' Ayumi."

I saw an anime vein appear on Ayumi's head and couldn't help laughing again. "I know. So when are you guys coming over to visit? Can it be today?! Please, please, please!" I looked around at the others before answering her.

"Sure. I'll be right over." "Yay!" I could hear the phone drop and her footsteps run away before hearing her excited voice in the background telling the other children. I looked over at Ayumi and she looked like she was about to start jumping with joy as well.

I then hung up the phone. "Looks like we're going to the orphanage." I spoke, the smile still on my face. She must have jumped about a full 3 feet in the air at my news and I turned to Ryuzaki.

"Would you like to come meet my daughter to be?" He looked shocked for a second but regained himself and muttered a "sure." before getting off his chair. He slipped on his old tennis shoes and Ayumi and I slipped on our shoes,

Hers was a pair of white low heeled pumps and I wore my purple and black rose flats. We walked out and Watari brought the limo around front. All three of us got in and we drove off, me giving Watari directions of course.

Ryuzaki's POV

We drove for about 15 minutes before an old run down building came into view. "There it is!" Gen smoke cheerfully from my left. She seemed happier than usual today. As we pulled up the building looked even more run down then from a distance.

It almost made me feel bad, given that Whammy's was so much more extravagant. We all got out and walked in. There must have been 30 children, all sitting in school desks. We stood off to the side and watched as their class was going on.

The inside was worse than the outside. There was no heat, so it was freezing in here yet the children all wore tattered and small clothing. The girls mostly wore dresses and the boys were in short sleeves and tank tops.

The floors were dirty and grimy and there was a lot of dust floating around. Another adult up front picked up a cow bell and rang it. That must have been there signal that class was over since the children all got up and started walking away from their desks.


	39. Children

Ryuzaki's POV

Recap:

The floors were dirty and grimy and there was a lot of dust floating around. Another adult up front picked up a cow bell and rang it. That must have been there signal that class was over since the children all got up and started walking away from their desks.

End Recap:

One girl was different than the rest of them. Her dress was tattered but not as tattered as all the others. She was wearing a dirty white dress that came to her knees and had her curly red hair up in two pigtails with two white bows.

As soon as the girl looked our way her face perked up immediately. She hopped up and ran over to hug Gen yelling "Nee-Sama!" This must have been her daughter to be. Looking closer I could see she had lightly tanned skin and had multiple freckles on her cheeks.

She also had big emerald green eyes and extra long eyelashes. She looked to be about 8 years old. As a reaction to the young girls yell all the other boys and girls of the orphanage looked our way.

Each one of their faces perked up as their landed on Gen, and just like the little girl they all ran in to hug Gen. Gen must be very popular with these children. "Hi everyone. Good to see you're all still healthy and happy." She spoke in the same happy and calm voice she used when on the phone earlier.

"Gen-Sama! Are you gonna stay for a while?" one little girl with big brown eyes and a long black ponytail asked looking up at Gen. She looked about 10 years old. Gen just gave a light nod and the little girl looked extra happy.

"Gen-Sama! Can we play Figure the facts again this time? Please?" A little pudgy boy with short chocolate brown hair and gray eyes asked looking up as well. He seemed closer to 6 years old.

"Sure. That sounds great." Gen spoke kneeling down before speaking again to the children "Anything so you kids don't have to work too hard." with a closed eye smile on her lips. I don't think I've ever seem her this happy before.

Gen's POV

Looking at all the happy children again felt so nice. They all loved me a lot. If it wasn't for the fact I'm always busy with cases I'd adopt them all. "Now…" I stood back up and continued "if we are going to play Figure the facts I guess you children should get into three teams."

Just like that the 30 children all scattered, each grabbing their friend's hands and creating their groups. Once everyone was in a group Ayumi, me, and I even got Ryuzaki to assist with this grabbed one desk and a horn from the children's toys.

We lined the desk and the children nominated their representative. Here's how Figure the Facts works. The children get into three teams and choose their smartest teammate to represent them.


	40. Figure the Facts

Gen's POV

Recap:

We lined the desk and the children nominated their representative. Here's how Figure the Facts works. The children get into three teams and choose their smartest teammate to represent them.

End Recap:

Ayumi usually asks a question or gives a topic and the first one to honk their horn answers. If it's a topic then they name a fact for that topic, for instance if the topic is Food and someone was to say milk contains calcium you'd get a point.

If you answer wrong 3 times then you are pulled and your group picks someone to replace you. If all the kids in your group strikes out, your group loses. I would be over at the board marking points and strikes. I gave Ryuzaki the job of checking the answers and giving Ayumi a thumbs up if it is a fact or is correct.

Ryuzaki was standing next to me and the game begun. "Ok. Fist things first, a topic." Ayumi shuffled through the cards in her hands for a second before speaking again. "Birds."

Ryuzaki's POV

I watched as the children got ready for the question their hands inches away from the worn out horns on their desk. The little red headed girl was in the middle desk. She looked very confident.

"Ok. Fist things first, a topic." Ayumi shuffled through the cards in her hands for a second before speaking again. "Birds." The red head was the first to hit the horn; she was almost too fast for me to see.

"Yes Nellie?" "Birds have large claws called Talons for hunting." I gave a thumbs up, that was an easy answer.

5 hours later

Gen's POV

I was watching as my little Nellie answered every other question with correct answers. We were already down to just half of each team left and now we were getting into the more difficult questions. Come on Nellie. It's your time to shine.

"OK. Now for some math." All the children except Nellie groaned. I smiled at that. I've been training Nellie for almost 5 years now. I had decided to adopt her a long time ago to succeed me but I always got caught up in a case.

I chose Nellie because of her curiosity and reasoning skills. When I first visited this orphanage I was just delivering Christmas toys. Back then that was a yearly thing. She was new and was just sitting in the corner, reading one of the books I had donated a couple months before.

As I approached her and looked at the book it was natural science book for elementary school students so I was impressed. When I asked her why she chose that book she simply said it was because she already read all the others.

I had told her that if she wanted to learn anything else she could ask and I had gotten bombarded with questions. She wanted to know about everything and the more I told her the more impressed I became with how quickly she remembered and figured things out.

Now she is at high school level with her knowledge and I know there isn't much more I can teach her from within these walls. After the Kira case I have made up my mind to adopt her no matter what. Now it's only a matter of time.


	41. Gen's Successor

Gen's POV

Recap:

Now she is at high school level with her knowledge and I know there isn't much more I can teach her from within these walls. After the Kira case I have made up my mind to adopt her no matter what. Now it's only a matter of time.

End Recap:

"Ok. If 2X+5=6X-15 then what is the value of X?" Nellie quickly scribbled on her paper before hitting the horn mere seconds later and answering. "X= -5." Ryuzaki looked surprised, but gave a thumbs up to Ayumi anyway.

I smiled even wider. The next question was up and this time Ayumi needed to draw it on the board. Ayumi drew a Triangle and wrote the equation down. "If leg A equals 30 and Leg B equals 12 then how long is the hypotenuse of this triangle?"

Nellie scribbled on her paper again but stood waiting for the other kids to answer. It's a technique I taught her, allow the other kids to answer wrong to eliminate the competition. *Honk.* Team #3 answered first.

" Um… The hypotenuse is… 360?" He sounded unsure of himself. Ryuzaki shook his head 'no' and I put a strike on the board. "Strike three. Sorry kid." I spoke as he looked sad and stepped off. He was the last member of team #3 and team #1 only had 3 members left.

Nellie hadn't striked out once. "How many protons are in water?" Nellie hit the horn at lightening speed "10 protons. 1 from hydrogen and 8 from oxygen." Ryuzaki looked impressed now. He raised his thumb.

1 hour later

There was now only 1 kid left from the other team and she had 2 strikes against her. Nellie still remaining undefeated. "What is the difference between a chemical change and a physical change?"

Nellie looked over at the girl with a smile and allowed her to answer. The girl nervously and lightly tapped the horn. "Yes Alyssa? What's the difference?" "Uh.. Um… A physical change is um… I don't know." She hung her head in defeat.

Nellie jumped and hit the horn. "Nellie?" Ayumi let a smile come across her face at the energetic redhead. "A chemical change changes the chemical composition a physical change doesn't."

Ryuzaki raised his thumb again. Nellie won the game for her team, single handed. Just like she always does. I gave her a smile and a thumbs up for her victory and her and the rest of her team chatted happily among themselves.

It was now 9 p.m. so I said goodbye to the children as they all were called to get their mats ready for bed. She looked sad as I walked away but I needed to get back to work on the Kira case.

On the way back Ryuzaki spoke to me. "Your daughter is quite impressive. For such a young age she is extremely intelligent." I smiled again before answering "Thanks. I picked her to succeed me, been training and teaching her for about 5 years.

After the Kira case is solved I'm going to adopt her and finish her training to take over for me." He returned his attention to in front of him and pressed his thumb to his bottom lip in thought. "I see." Was the only thing he said for the rest of the ride.


	42. Spa Day

Gen's POV

Once we got back to the hotel I went straight to my room. It was fun hanging out with the orphans but it always tired me out. I lie down in bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

8 a.m.

I tossed and turned in my bed for a few more minutes before giving up on falling back to sleep and sat up in bed. There has to be something I can work on. I looked around my room but there was nothing I could find to occupy me.

Maybe I should work on the Kira case. See if I can't pull some more info for our investigation. I opened my laptop and set it on a pillow on my lap.

4 hours later

I stretched as I got up from my bed. I had been turning the info we had for the kira case into a chart. I figured it would help me come to some more conclusions but it seems it just helped me kill some time.

I walked over to the mirror on my closet door and looked at my appearance. Since I started this case I let my appearance go a bit downhill. My hair was looking a bit frayed and dull. I was also getting a bit bored with my hair.

The skin tone on my face was getting a bit uneven too. I let out a sigh of discontent. Ryuzaki would never go for someone who would look like me.

Ayumi's POV

I hear Gen sigh in discontent and look over. She was analyzing her hair especially. Maybe it's time for a girl's day out? I got up and walked over to the mirror next to her. "You know… we haven't had a spa day in, like, forever." I spoke.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I grabbed my work credit card out of my bag and framed it with my fingers. "Model expenses!" I spoke with a wide smile across my face, shaking my shoulders up and down.

She mimicked my actions and spoke herself "You're not a model!" I chuckled at her and put the card back in my bag. "No but you are. And as your manager I need to keep you looking your best." I pointed at her, putting emphasis on the 'you's.

She gave an amused smile and spoke again "Fine. But what about you?" I smiled wider "It'll be all one bill, so they won't know we both used it." She tilted her head side to side before speaking again. "Alright. Let's go."

At the Salon

Gen's POV

"Welcome! I am…" *tugs at nametag* "… Satsuki. I'll be your stylist today. What would you two like done?" I looked at the list as Ayumi spoke to Satsuki. "We haven't decided we'll get back to you."

A haircut was $20. I tugged at my hair lightly. Maybe I'll get some hi-lights and low-lights done. That's $40 each. I definitely could use a facial, $40. Mani-Pedi is $25. That total is $165.


	43. New Look

Gen's POV

Recap:

A haircut was $20. I tugged at my hair lightly. Maybe I'll get some hi-lights and low-lights done. That's $40 each. I definitely could use a facial, $40. Mani-Pedi is $25. That total is $165.

End Recap:

"Hey Gen." Ayumi spoke drawing me from my calculations. "Hm?" "You should get a perm." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Then what is the point of chemically straightening my hair?" "Curly hair is cute, besides I liked your natural curls." "Hmm." "Give it a shot? I think Ryuzaki would like your natural hair too."

I rolled my eyes at her. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. I gave a sigh of defeat "Fine." "Yay!" she did her weird happy hopping thing again. If I'm getting a perm, then hair color won't happen. It'll cause chemical burns.

I looked at the list again. $35 for a perm. So we have cut for $20, perm for $35, Facial for $40, and Mani-Pedi for $25. My total is… $120. "What are you having done Ayumi?" She was staring at the prices in awe. She was definitely going to cost us a lot.

"Um… I'm getting a cut, hi-Lights, Low-Lights, Mani-Pedi, Shiatsu, and Facial." Yup I thought so. Lets see… $20+$40+$25+$40+$40+$40=$205. A full $95 more expensive than mine.

2 hours later

"Thank you! Please come again!" As we walked away from the spa I couldn't help but notice all the stares and whispers I was getting. It was making me feel kind of self conscious and I began playing with my bangs twirling them in front of my eyes so I couldn't see the people.

Ayumi's lights and cut turned out good. She had her hair cut into layers, the shortest being shoulder length. She still kept the pink tips and the lights were added to those as well.

Since her hair was low layered she had more pink in her hair then she had before. I however, wasn't as comfortable with my hair as she was with hers. I hadn't had my hair wavy since I was 12. Since then I had been chemically straightening my hair every time the curl even remotely comes out.

As for the cut I only had the splits removed and the ends straightened out. At least the facial helped but now I was starting to feel nervous about the task force, L especially, seeing my hair wavy. I was worried it looks bad and I won't be taken as seriously with it.

I let out an internal sigh. Maybe I'm worrying too much. "Ayumi? Are you SURE my hair looks alright like this?" I was letting my insecurities get to me. She gave a huge smile and practically spazzed on me with her answer.

"OMG of course! You look awesome! Like really, really pretty. All the boys in the world are going to eat it up! Including Ryuzaki." She was calmer with the last sentence but other wise she was extra hyper about this. "If you say so." I spoke again watching my feet as I continued to walk.


	44. You Look Nice, Gen

Ryuzaki's POV

"So you'll heading back tonight? Did you see anything suspicious?" "No, nothing that I had seen." "Very Well I inform Gen when she gets back." With that I hung up. So the trip was a waste after all.

I heard the door open and turn around to tell Gen of the news. I couldn't speak once I saw her. She looked… breath taking. Her hair was now wavy and it framed her face better, her face looked a lot healthier and softer. I can't even remember what it was I wanted to say to her.

Ayumi's POV

As we walked in Ryuzaki turned in his chair. He looked like he was about to say something but when he saw Gen, he just sat there and stared. Oh yeah, he definitely likes her new look.

Gen's POV

After staring for a few moments Ryuzaki turned back around and spoke. "Matsuda just called. He and Light will be heading back tonight." "Ok." I answered before looking down. He couldn't even look at me now. I must look odd with the curls.

I saw a smirk come across Ayumi's face from the corner of my eye. Oh no, she's planning something. "You're so worried you look bad with that perm, let's get a second opinion." Ayumi whispered to me then walked over to Ryuzaki.

Oh no. Don't bring Ryuzaki into this Ayumi. "Hey, Ryu-kun." Don't say it. "Don't you think Gen's hair looks Uber cute wavy?" She said it! Are you trying to make awkward moments between me and Ryuzaki now or what?!

I felt my face heat up a bit and I looked to my lower left. Ryuzaki turned back around in his chair and got up, walking over to me. He stared at me for a few more moments, his thumb pressed to his bottom lip before answering with a light smile. "You look nice."

I felt my face get hotter until I was suddenly tackled by Ayumi as she practically screamed "I told you, you looked great!" in my ear. "Ayumi." My eyes widened once I realized a way to ease the awkwardness of this moment.

"Ryuzaki, you said Light and Matsuda will be heading back tonight. Did they say if they found anything?" I spoke pushing Ayumi off of me and walking over to him. "I asked, he said he didn't notice anything out of ordinary." "Well it is Matsuda so it's possible he just didn't pick up on it." Ryuzaki nodded lightly in agreement.

"We'll have to ask for a detailed account for the trip. We may be able to pick up on something he didn't." "Agreed." I sat down on one of the couches and put my head back. This was a good relaxation day.

I just hope the rest of the task force will be as chill about my new look as Ryuzaki is. I felt my face heat up again as I remember his words. 'You look nice.' Did he really mean that? Maybe he was just trying to make me feel less self conscious. But what if it was genuine?

I opened my eyes slightly and looked over at Ryuzaki. I'm sure he was just trying to ease the tension a bit. I doubt he could actually think I look good.


End file.
